Alpha and Omega: Alien Origins
by Saffira Queen of Dragons
Summary: After a supposed shooting star lands in Jasper Park, Canada, wolves begin turning up dead, their chests brutally ripped open by something unknown to the wolves there. But the truth is soon learned. The result is on an almost apocalyptic level. In a park full of aliens spawned wolves they once knew, a few survivors must continue survive being hunted by a new dominant predator.
1. Prologue: Prometheus

**Author's note:** Just an idea for an _Alpha and Omega_ story I came up with some time ago, but wasn't sure how to start until I watched the prequel to _Alien_ (called _Prometheus)_. The idea I came up with was to turn the last 18 minutes of that movie into written word (that's what this chapter is) and add a bit more to the ending to tie it into the rest of the story, which will be set in Jasper Park.

I don't know how many of my watchers here have seen any of the _Alien_ movies, but I thought doing a crossover of _Alpha and Omega_ and _Alien_ would be interesting. (Note: I've already written the first three or four chapters, so I may post them fast at first.) But this will be the only chapter of the story that isn't written from scratch. (Again, this is the last 18 minutes of the movie _Prometheus_. It took a while to write this with all of the quotes and such being exactly the same from the movie.)

* * *

**Prologue:**

**Prometheus**

"I told you to get the ship going," the woman said to man in a commanding voice. Her name was Meredith Vickers.

The man at the pilot's death, an African American in a green military uniform, wiped his left hand across his forehead. His name was Janek.

"Mr. Ravel," Janek said to one of the co-pilots. "Warm up the ion propulsion."

"What the hell are you talking about?" Meredith almost gasped.

"Sir," Ravel said. "Burning ion in the atmosphere—"

"—turns us into a bullet," Janek cut him off. "That's the point."

"What the hell are you doing?" Meredith asked him with disbelief. "This is my ship. I'm telling you to take us home!" she yelled.

"Vickers, I'll eject your module onto that surface," Janek replied. "Two years of life. You want it or you want to stay with me?" He looked back to Meredith. "You got 40 seconds to get to your escape pod."

"You're crazy!" Meredith gasped.

"Gentleman," Janek said. "I can handle this myself. Feel free to join Miss Vickers."

Meredith yelled as she ran through the automatic sliding doors and down the corridor to the room containing the escape pods.

"All due respect, captain," Ravel, a Chinese-American man, said. "You're a shit pilot and you're gonna need all the help you can get."

The alarm was wailing as Meredith ran down the corridor that led to the escape pods. She grunted when she inadvertently ran into the wall as a result of her frenzied running.

As quickly as Meredith pushed a button to activate one of the escape pods, she went to retrieve one of the space suites hanging on the wall. She began to put the suit on when the engine of the crew's space ship activated, sending a light blue fire toward the ground.

In the cockpit of the ship, Janek put goggles over his eyes and was speaking in a sing-songy voice. "Well, if you can't be with the one you love…"

"If you think this means the bet's off," Chance said. "You're wrong."

Ravel chuckled in response, then said, "Why don't you pay me on the other side?"

"All right, get us as close as we can," Janek instructed the two co-pilots. "Only got one shot at this."

The human survivors' space ship roared as it rose off the ground and shot toward the other spaceship, belonging to an alien species known as "Engineers," which was trying to get away.

"Life boats away!" Janek yelled then pressed a bottom that released the lifeboat containing Meredith and the escape pods.

"Twenty seconds," an automated voice said over a speaker as Meredith got into the protective space suite. The pod crashed into the ground when the anti-gravity engine suddenly failed.

"Countdown initiated," Chance said.

"Ion propulsion is online," Ravel said.

Meredith was only just getting into the escape pod, wearing one of the protective space suits.

"Ten," the same computerized voice said over the speaker. "Nine."

"Come on!" Meredith yelled.

"Eight."

And the escape pod launched out of the ship suddenly, before the countdown could finish. The escape pod containing Meredith crashed into this alien planet's rocky landscape. Elizabeth saw it happen as she thought about how their mission to search for an ancient yet advanced civilization (that could be responsible for human life on Earth) went straight to Hell. Instead, they had found a dark, twisted world teeming with deadly alien creatures that had already killed half of the crew of astronauts.

"Three," the computerized voice continued counting down.

"Let's do this," Janek said.

"Two."

"Impact imminent," the computerized voice warned the pilot and two co-pilots.

"Hands off!" Janek yelled. He screamed as their ship crashed into the alien one, tearing its metal like a piece of paper. Both ships turned into a ball of fire before they crashed into the rocky landscape below, leaving no human or humanoid alien survivors, of what had been aboard either of the ships.

Elizabeth and Meredith, now the only survivors of the once nine-person crew, watched in horror as the ships turned into fiery explosions.

A large fragment of the alien ship survived the explosion and crashed into the ground right before the two women.

"Oh, God," Elizabeth gasped.

The two women took off running as fragments of metal crashed to the surface all around them as if they were meteors.

Meredith screamed when she tripped over a rock that she had not seen, spraining her ankle in the process. The fragment of the alien ship was falling toward the two women, who were in severe danger of being crushed to death by the collapsing alien ship.

Meredith grunted and repeated "No" over and over, as she watched the ship fragment edging closer and closer toward her. She screamed agonizingly as the ship crushed her. Her scream echoed then there was only silence in the area.

"Oh, God," Elizabeth gasped with disbelief. There was ash blowing around her as she breathed heavily. She could not believe that, of the once nine astronauts, only she was still alive.

Elizabeth screamed as the ship fell sideways toward her. It narrowly missed crushing her to death like it had Meredith.

"Warning: You have two minutes of oxygen remaining," Elizabeth heard a male computerized voice said. The lone survivor panted heavily as she crawled out of a ditch underneath the fallen ship. Elizabeth took off in a dead run in the opposite direction, despite being physically exhausted.

Her suite began beeping as she climbed into the crashed lifeboat. "Warning: You have 30 seconds of oxygen remaining," the computerized voice said again.

Grunting, Elizabeth began pushing buttons on a keyboard. The rear door of the lifeboat closed.

"Airlock sealed," a different computerized voice said. "Oxygen levels now stabilizing."

Elizabeth began filling a medium-sized backpack with food and supplies from a shelf. She stopped suddenly and a look of horror came over her face when she heard an unearthly wailing in the distance.

Elizabeth looked around and grabbed the first thing she saw to possibly defend herself with. A large hatchet with a curved handle. She walked through the automatic sliding doors that led to what remained of the crashed lifeboat There were sparking wires and a few spots of fire all over the room she entered. There was also violin music playing over the speaker, although she did not understand why. Or care that it was.

Elizabeth removed her helmet and sat it down on a nearby shelf. She took up the hatchet in a defensive posture when she heard thumping against the wall of the ship. At first, she saw nothing when she looked through the bloody window on the door.

But then something suddenly slammed against that window, startling the lone survivor. It resembled a tentacle, but Elizabeth was not sure. Seconds later, she saw it again. It was a tentacle belonging to something large.

"Elizabeth, are you there?" she heard a voice ask over the radio. "This is David."

David was the android, built to resemble a human, who had accompanied the crew, and the only other survivor. Although he was just a head now, having been decapitated by an alien humanoid that had killed an entire second group of astronauts. That humanoid had been on the ship when Elizabeth's crew had crashed the ship into it, to stop it from reaching the Earth with the intention of making life there extinct.

"Yeah. Yeah. Yeah," Elizabeth stammered.

"You need to get out immediately," she heard David's voice in her helmet radio again. He sounded weak, as if he were dying, even though that was not possible for an android. "He's coming for you."

"Whose coming?" she asked him through the radio.

"Airlock breach," a computerized voice said suddenly, before the alarm began wailing.

Then Elizabeth saw him. It was the same alien humanoid that had killed most of the humans only half an hour earlier. She had assumed he was dead after the explosion caused by the collision of the two ships, but the truth was: the humanoid was not even burned, let alone dead. He still looked like a mutated bald man, only with animalistic teeth.

"DIE!" Elizabeth screamed when the humanoid ran at her and pinned her against the wall.

Elizabeth slammed the hatchet's handle against a button that opened the door. A massive tentacle rushed into the room and wrapped itself around the humanoid's neck. He began gagging as he dropped Elizabeth and the entire creature rushed into the room. It could be best described as a giant and mutated starfish with features of an octopus. The mouth opened up, revealing a ring of razor sharp teeth. Elizabeth knew what it was. It was the alien, which she dubbed a "Trilobite," that had grown inside of her after having sex with fellow crewmember Charlie Holloway, not realizing that he had been infected with the aliens' DNA after exploring the cave on this hellish planet. She would be dead if she had not removed the "Trilobite" from her womb through C-section using one of the machines on board the crew's ship.

Elizabeth ran down several corridors and through every door she encountered. She looked back once, upon reaching the exit, and then jumped out the rear entrance of the aliens' ship.

Inside, the humanoid was still struggling with the massive Trilobite. It shot out several tendons, which stuck to the back of the humanoid's head. He could not move his head, and soon found something sharp shot into his mouth and down his throat. It was a tubular tongue of sorts. The Trilobite and the humanoid collapsed as the massive alien wrapped its tentacles around him.

* * *

Elizabeth was still on her back right outside the ship, now sobbing loudly.

"I'm so sorry!" she cried to herself. "Oh, God. I'm sorry. I'm sorry, Charlie. I can't do it. I can't do it anymore!"

"Elizabeth," she heard a voice say in her suite's radio. It was David, the android, again. "Are you there?"

Elizabeth gasped quietly but said nothing.

"Dr. Shaw…can you hear me?"

"Yes," Elizabeth replied. "Yes, I can hear you."

"I was afraid you were dead," she heard David say.

"You have no idea what afraid is," Elizabeth almost scoffed.

"I know we've had our differences…but, please…I need to ask you for your help," David continued.

"Why in the hell would I help you?" Elizabeth asked the android harshly.

"Because," David replied, "without me, you'll never leave this place."

"Neither one of us is leaving this replace," Elizabeth whispered.

"It's not the only ship," David told her. "There are many others. I can operate them." He was referring to the ships like the one the alien humanoid had piloted before it was destroyed.

Elizabeth breathed heavily as she sat up, suddenly willing to listen to David.

"Doctor Shaw?" David asked, but would not get a response any time soon.

Elizabeth was driving in a vehicle made for this sort of terrain, heading back into the crashed alien ship that had killed Meredith.

"Dr. Shaw!" David called when he saw her enter the ship. "Over here."

Elizabeth saw the severed head of the android lying on the floor, in the same spot it had fallen after he was decapitated by the humanoid when he had tried communicating with him in their language of the humanoids' race. His body was not far away.

"Where is my cross?" Elizabeth asked David, standing over his head.

"The pouch is in my utility belt," the android's head told her.

Elizabeth removed her helmet then retrieved her cross from the pouch. She put the necklace around her neck.

"Even after all this…you still believe, don't you?" David asked her. He was referring to not only her faith in her religion and God, but also finding where the alien humanoids had come from, and why they created then wanted to destroy the human race, but changed their minds.

"You said you could understand their navigation," Elizabeth said. "Use their maps."

"Yes, of course," the severed android head replied. "Once we get to one of their other ships…finding a path to Earth should be relatively straight forward."

"I don't want to go back where we came from," Elizabeth admitted. "I want to go where they came from first." She was referring to the alien humanoids, like the leader that was now being attacked by the Trilobite alien. Her crew had come to this planet to find the origins of humanity on Earth, and Elizabeth would not leave until she found their civilization. And she also wanted to know why the humanoids had tried to make humans extinct on Earth, only to change their mind.

"Do you think you can do that, David?" Elizabeth asked David when he did not answer right away.

David had to think about it but he soon told her: "Yes. I believe I can."

Elizabeth began lowering the android's body down the side of the crashed alien ship with a steel cable.

"May I ask what you hope to achieve by going there?" David asked.

"They created us," Elizabeth explained. "Then they tried to kill us. They changed their minds. I deserve to know why."

"The answer is irrelevant," David said. "Does it matter why they changed their minds?"

"Yes," she replied resolutely. "Yes, it does."

"I don't understand," David said.

"Well…I guess that's because I'm a human being…and you're a robot." Elizabeth picked up the android's head and placed it gently in her bag. "I'm sorry," she whispered.

"It's quite alright," David replied. Elizabeth zipped the bag shut and began propelling down the side of the ship with the steel cable, using David's robotic body as a weight to keep the cable from swaying as she went down it.

"Final report of the vessel _Prometheus_," Elizabeth was saying into the radio of another ship, belonging to the alien humanoids as it powered up. "The ship and her entire crew are gone. If you're receiving this transmission, make no attempt to come to its point of origin. There is only death here now and I'm leaving it behind. It is New Year's Day…the year of our Lord, 2014.

"My name is Elizabeth Shaw…the last survivor of the _Prometheus_," she continued as the ship took off from the planet's surface. "And I am still searching."

The ship launched toward the alien planet's atmosphere in a blast of light. Elizabeth did not see the larger planet nearby, even after the clouds cleared away. It was Saturn and this alien "planet" was actually one of its many moons.

* * *

Elizabeth had no idea that the alien humanoid leader, which had been attacked by the massive "Trilobite," had found his way into the ship she was now flying back to the Earth, having found her answer to her questions. It was several weeks after she had left that moon as the lone human survivor of her crew. The Trilobite alien was also there as well, but it was dead.

The humanoid was lying on his back and convulsing, making a loud choking sound as his body shook violently. There was a loud trip and a blood splatter as the humanoid's chest burst open. The lights flicked as a sharp, pointed object broke through his ribcage and cut the flesh like it was a piece of paper. A small alien creature suddenly spilled out in a pool of the humanoid's dark red, almost black, blood.

The newborn alien creature began to stand up on its hind legs, making a strange squeaking and cooing sound as it did. It continued making those noises as it looked around the back of this ship. It was drooling an almost black slime because it sensed prey in the front of the ship. That prey was Elizabeth, who did not even know of this alien in the cargo hold of the alien ship she was piloting over the Earth, looking for a place to land it unnoticed.

The alien began hissing as it expanded its jaws, which dripped with the slimy saliva as a result. It began roaring as a second set of jaws, pink rather than jet-black like the rest of the body was, expanded from its tooth mouth.

And Elizabeth would not find out about this alien, as she flew the alien ship over a national park in northern Canada—Jasper Park—until it would be too late for her to do anything about it.


	2. Jasper Park

**Chapter 1:**

**Jasper Park**

Jasper Park was a national park in Ontario, Canada, known for its protection of endangered animals. That included gray wolves, which packs of were relatively common in the park.

"Did you see that?" the young gray wolf, Runt, called to his older siblings, Claudette and Stinky.

"No, what?" Stinky asked. He and Claudette had been howling with their mates, Fleet and Mica.

"You didn't see the shooting star?" Runt asked them with laid-back ears. It was night out and they were at a special mountain known as The Howling Rock.

"No," Claudette replied. "Where did it fall? Maybe we can go find it, if that's alright with our mates."

"I have no problem with it," Fleet said good-naturedly.

"Nor do I," Mica agreed.

"Just be careful, Runt!" an older she-wolf called Princess howled. She was Runt's mate and together they had three young pups—Terra, Danny, and Sam.

"Yes, dear," Runt called back to his mate, who was busy playing with their pups. They had had to bring them along to The Howling Rock because they were unable to find a sitter for their pups before the full moon arrived.

Runt lead his older siblings to where he was sure he had seen the shooting star fall to the Earth. And they found it in no time.

"Runt," Claudette said. "I don't think this is a shooting star. I've never seen one that looks like this before."

The object in the crater had a metallic sheen to it and was burning in some spots. It had a horseshoe shape to it and was just black. There were also some spots of fire in the crater.

"You may be right…" Runt said. All three of them were nervous, with their tails tucked between their hind legs. The three wolves had never seen something like this before, so they were naturally wary of it. Yet they were also curious to explore it.

"Think we should check it out?" Claudette asked her brothers.

"No," Stinky replied immediately. "I sense something bad about this thing...that something bad will come from whatever it is if we go near it. Let's just go back to The Howling Rock and say nothing—"

Runt and Claudette did not listen to Stinky, as usual. He was the voice of reason out of the three of them, but that was why they usually ignored him. They went toward the crater and toward the entrance of this strange object, which was definitely no fallen shooting star.

"Don't go in there!" Stinky howled.

"Live a little, bro!" Claudette laughed before she and Runt entered this odd-shaped object together.

"What is this thing?" Runt asked his older sister.

"I have no idea," she replied. "I've never seen anything…"

"B…" Runt stammered.

"Huh?" she almost gasped with confusion.

"Is that blood?" Runt managed to ask. Claudette saw the dark red pool on what looked like a seat or chair. There were also a few spots of it leading away in a trail. It lead into another room, which was dark, as if no lights had been left on.

"I-I think it is," Claudette whispered. "Maybe w-we should get out of here…"

Before Runt could reply or Claudette could finish her sentence, an intense howl echoed through whatever this thing was. It was so loud that it told both of the wolves that there was a predator in here with them. And it was not something they had ever heard the call of before. And it was in that room the blood led to, the two wolves could tell.

"Let's get out…" Runt whimpered.

They both left, screaming, before seeing or being spotted by whatever it was that had let out that strange howling sound. They just told Stinky that they should get out of the area before they got into trouble they would never get out of. And they did just that.

And the three young wolves said nothing about this encounter when they returned to The Howling Rock together. They tried hiding their fear of whatever it was they had heard in that thing in the crater. And when asked about the shooting star, the three young wolves just lied to everyone about it by saying they could not find it.


	3. Exploring the Crash

**Chapter 2:**

**Exploring the Crash**

Runt, Claudette, and Stinky were not the only wolves who had seen that object fall from the sky. The three Beta wolves known as Claws, Scar, and Hutch had seen it as well, and were now heading there, right after the three sibling wolves had left in fear.

"What do you think it was?" Hutch asked Claws and Scar, who were on either side of him.

"A shooting star," Claws said in an almost annoyed voice. "What else could it have been?"

"We won't know what it is for sure until we find it," Scar said. "So let's stop with the arguing and do just that already."

Claws decided to all but ignore Hutch. "I believe it landed either in the middle of this forest or at the other end of it," she said to Scar, her mate.

The three wolves had already traversed half the distance of the forest without seeing any sign of whatever it was that had fallen from the sky about half an hour ago.

"You may be right," Scar said. "I can feel heat coming from somewhere nearby."

"A forest fire?" Hutch gasped urgently.

"No," Scar replied a bit harshly, thinking that someone like Hutch would know better than that. "I've been near fallen stars before…it is that kind of heat."

"So it may be in that clearing," Claws said. "Let's find this thing. Now."

It took the three wolves another ten minutes to find what they had once thought was a fallen shooting star. It was anything but that. At least not like any they had ever seen in their lives. As if it were a tall building, this strange object seemed to be a horseshoe-shaped piece of jet-black metal.

"What the hell are we looking at?" Claws asked with disbelief and confusion. She was stunned. This was no shooting star and it was something they had never seen before.

"I…wish I knew…" Scar stammered.

Hutch did not even know what to say.

"We should explore it," Claws suddenly suggested, much to the surprise of the other two. She was curious to see what was inside of this strange object, but Scar and Hutch did not seem to be as anxious about it as Claws was.

"W-What?" Scar gasped. "We don't even know what it is!"

"Exactly," Claws replied. "I want to find it what it is before we leave."

"Okay…" Scar said with hesitation. He and Hutch both agreed to follow Claws into this strange object.

Claws went through what resembled a doorway and the other two wolves followed close behind her. The inside of this thing confused the wolves even more than the outside of it alone did. There were chairs, one bloody, and desks with all sorts of blinking lights and buttons. There was a trail of blood leading from the bloody chair to another doorway that led deeper into this thing.

But there were no fresh signs of an attacker or a victim. The blood was dry, several days old. They smelled a human and something else, which they had not ever before. But those scents were also several days old. They also smelled Runt, Claudette, and Stinky, but these three wolves could tell that they had gotten out of here unharmed.

"I say we explore somewhere else…" Claws said in a shaky voice. "…the bloody room can wait…or never be entered." Not a lot worried or scared Claws, but she was beyond both now.

"Agreed," Scar replied in a whisper.

"Where'd Hutch go?" Claws suddenly asked her mate. "He was just here!"

Hutch was in the room that the trail of blood led into and the other two wolves did not even realize where he had gone. And when. Hutch had run off in a panic at the sight of human blood, and because of the scent of a creature that none of them had ever smelled before.

Claws and Scar were calling for Hutch but he did not hear them. He only noticed all of the horrific sights in this medium-sized room. There was a dark, slime-like good all over. It was dripping from the ceiling, resulting in dark pools on the floor.

And Hutch now noticed two even more horrifying things. The first resembled a cocoon, except it was a dark, almost black, color. It was bloody and contained the heavily mutilated body of a female human. Her clothing was ripped, revealing her half-eaten breast, but Hutch could still see her nametag. It read "Elizabeth Shaw."

The second horrific thing that Hutch noticed was the rows of shriveled eggs in the middle of this room. They were covered in a similar dark slime that told Hutch these eggs were freshly laid. They were already squirming in a fashion that told Hutch these egg pods were ready to release whatever it was growing within them.

The pod closest to Hutch suddenly made a loud splattering sound as the top of it opened up. It split apart, looking like for massive and dark green flower petals. Hutch heard a low hissing as something began crawling out of the egg pod. First, he saw egg legs, like those of a spider, but the entire creature was anything but a spider. It looked like a deformed horseshoe crab-spider hybrid with an octopus-like mouth—minus the sharp beak—and the tail was similar to that of a whip scorpion.

"Wh…" Hutch began but his incomplete word turned into a scream as this creature lunged at him. It attached itself to his face, wrapping its eight legs around his head in the process, and its tail around his neck.

"Hutch!" Claws yelled when she heard his short-lived scream carry through the seemingly abandoned…whatever this was they were searching the inside of.

Her and Scar followed the scream to where they were sure it had come from. They quickly bared witness to everything Hutch had seen, and then they saw Hutch. There was a mutated crab-like creature attached to his head, as if it were hugging his face and did not want to let go. Neither Claws nor Scar knew what to do about or how to react to it. Neither of them had ever seen something like this creature before. It was almost alien, it was so different and strange looking.

Claws heard a suddenly squishing sound, followed by hissing, and then a brief yelp that followed something lunging through the air right past her head. She looked down at the ground where Scar had been standing by her seconds earlier and screamed when she saw one of those things attached to Scar's head as well.

Claws wasn't able to utter any words when she looked to the pods. The first thing she saw was the mouth of one of those creatures as a third jumped toward her, with all eight legs stuck out to its sides and its tail whipping madly, almost excitedly.

Claws screamed as it collided with her head. She felt the eight legs grip around the sides of her head with so much force that her jaws could not close. She could not even finish the scream she had started, it was so tight of a grip. The creature then wrapped its whip-like tail around Claws neck. Claws almost gagged as she felt this creature forced its proboscis down the entire length of her snout and half the length of her throat. She could still breathe, as if some strange organ in this creature allowed her to by taking in the oxygen that surrounded them.

Claws blinked with horror as she felt something moving through its proboscis. It headed closer and closer to her windpipe, which part of it was forced down.

Claws suddenly felt a *pop* in her windpipe as something dropped out of the proboscis. She felt something round and slimy rolling down her windpipe. It stopped falling when it reached the bottom of her lung. She felt it thud against her lung when it reached that point.

And Claws immediately realized what these things had done to all three of them by forcing their proboscises down the wolves' windpipes. These creatures had just laid eggs in them! They used living things to incubate their offspring.

Claws felt light headed as she woke up only a few hours later. Her vision was cloudy, but she could see the moonlight shining into here through a broken window. Scar and Hutch appeared to still be sleeping, but Claws realized the horrifying truth to their stillness when her vision unclouded. Both of their chests were broken open, their fragments of ribcages and lungs all over the metal floor. Claws saw the hatched eggs in Scar and Hutch's empty chest cavities. But she did not see what had hatched inside of their chests.

Claws also just noticed all of her strange symptoms, when she regained what common sense she could, given the circumstances. Her throat was sore, but that was understandable since that thing (which was now dead, as were the other two by the dead wolves' bodies) had forced its proboscis down her throat. She also had slight nausea and congestion, most likely also due to having a proboscis forced down her windpipe. She was also experiencing an extreme hunger, even though she had just eaten well before coming to explore this crash site.

And those were just the minor symptoms. Not even a minute later, Claws noticed ones that were much more concerning when she tried to get up and move away from that dead creature's body. She had severe shortness of breath and barely moving caused her to get exhausted easily. And she was hemorrhaging, bleeding from her nose and seemingly in her throat, as she could taste iron (highly present in blood) flowing down her esophagus. Claws also had an intense chest pain, likely due to whatever was in that possibly now hatched egg taking up room in her chest. Or even it trying to break out of her prematurely, as it had with her two already dead friends.

"AHHHH!" Claws screamed in sudden agony. She felt a powerful ripping coming from within her left lung. It burst just as quickly as that pain began and then that tearing pain went to her ribcage. It felt as if something was pushing itself against Claws' ribcage, trying to break free from its living cocoon. There were several loud snaps that followed each other only a few seconds apart as Claws' rib cage began to break open.

Claws screamed at the top of her lungs as her ribcage finally busted open. Blood sprayed from the massive wound and her left lung fell out as the head of an alien-like creature stuck itself out of Claws' broken chest. It was just black and covered in her blood.

Claws dropped on her side, provoking the hatchling to slither out of her chest as a snake would. There were three dead wolves within this spaceship and now four of the alien that killed its pilot.

And there would be many more to come. Victims and aliens.


	4. A Strange Creature Sighted

**Chapter 3:**

**A Strange Creature Sighted**

No one had scene Claws, Scar, or Hutch in a few days. Not since the wolves of the united eastern and western packs had first seen what most of them believed was a shooting star crash somewhere in Shadow Forest.

Claudette, Stinky, and Runt had not intended to tell their parents about their encounter in that part of the forest where it landed. But now that three of the pack's beta wolves were missing, the siblings knew that the truth would have to come forth sooner or later. So they agreed that sooner would be the best choice.

And they also agreed that Claudette should be the one to tell their parents about that incident in Shadow Forest.

"Mom," Claudette addressed Kate in a shaky voice. Runt and Stinky stayed back near the den's entrance at first.

"Yes?" Kate replied. "Is something wrong?"

She and Humphrey noticed how their children seemed to be nervous about something. It was as if they had something to feel bad about. Kate and Humphrey could not imagine why they would, though.

"I don't know," Claudette replied. "But we think that the shooting star we saw a few days ago has to do with Claws, Scar, and Hutch disappearing…"

"What makes you believe that?" Humphrey asked.

"T-The three of his went to where we all saw it land," Stinky cut in, as he approached the three of them with Runt by his side. "It's in the middle of Shadow Forest."

"And it's not like any shooting star we've ever seen before," Runt interrupted. "It was like something humans would build, only different…"

"Different how?" Kate asked, cutting her son off mid sentence.

"The shape," Claudette picked up again. "It was like what humans call a building…only it was an odd shape that I can't easily describe."

"How does this have anything to do with them disappearing?" Humphrey wondered aloud.

"It's what we heard inside of the 'shooting star' when we explored it," Stinky told their parents. "It was some sort of loud roar or screech from deep within it."

"And don't forget about the human we saw," Runt reminded his older brother.

"What human?" Kate asked, suddenly even more worried.

"She was dead, wrapped up in some sort of dark and slimy cocoon, and half eaten," Runt said, feeling a bit sick as he remembered the brutal scene from days earlier.

"What are you saying?" Kate asked. "That some sort of dangerous and unknown animal is in Jasper and it may have killed Claws, Scar, and Hutch?"

"I hope we are wrong about this," Runt answered. "I really do…but that may be the case, Mom…"

* * *

That night, Princess and Runt were sleeping in their den with their pups—Terra, Danny, and Sam—between them. It was raining outside, but that sort of weather rarely did anything to disturb their sleep. It did not even bother the pups all that much, really.

But Princess was a slight sleeper when it came to unfamiliar disturbances in the area. She sensed something that she had never sensed before. None of her physical senses could tell her what it was, even after she woke up from what had been a peaceful sleep. It smelled and moved like a reptilian but the sounds it made were best described as a mix of an enraged alligator's roar and a frightened wolf's squeal.

_What could it be?_ Princess wondered to herself silently, as she watched the forest where those sounds were coming from, from the mouth of her den. She could still hear all of the strange sounds being made by whatever this animal was. If it even was an animal, Princess thought.

And there was only one way Princess could find out what the unseen creature was. For any other nocturnal animal, it would be far too risky to do what Princess was about to do. Princess could not only see attackers coming in absolutely darkness like all nocturnal animals but she could also fight back even in pitch black. Not many nocturnal animals were able to see in and defend themselves easily in the dark.

Silently, to avoid waking her still asleep mate and pups, Princess made her way down the hillside and toward the forest where she still hear these sounds coming from at least five minutes later. She was determined to find out what it was and then drive it way before Runt and their pups were awoke by whatever was making those intense noises.

As she approached the forest, Princess not only heard this creature's sounds, the vocalizations and of its footsteps as it moved around in the forest, but also bushes and leaves rustling as he moved around seemingly fast. Yet whatever it was had not yet come into view, as it was intentionally trying to avoid being seen by Princess.

"What-" Princess began when she thought she saw it move suddenly. It was a spiked tail whipping around in the darkness of the forest, possibly a warning for Princess to go away. But Princess did not understand whatever purpose this thing had for doing this, so she kept moving closer, with the hopes of getting a good look at whatever it was in the forest.

It came into view now and was like nothing that Princess had ever seen before. Standing straight up, it was probably seven to eight feet tall. Princess could also make out a few of its physical features - it had a long, smooth heads, dorsal tubes on its back, and, of course, the barb-tipped tail that she had seen before seeing this creature's face and body.

In that moment, it also noticed Princess and began hissing, opening its mouth wide and showing its human-like teeth. The mouth kept on opening wider until what looked like an inner mouth came into view and shot out of the mouth as if it was about to attack the lone she-wolf who was almost in awe of this creature. But Princess was also slowly becoming more-and-more afraid of it at the same time because of how it towered over her and the way it was behaving.

"Princess?"

She thought she heard a male voice coming from her den so she looked back there only for a split second to see Runt standing at the mouth of their den with a slightly concerned look on his face. When she looked back at to where it had been, the creature was no longer there. But there was a sizzling where it had seemingly drooled on the ground, as it rapidly burned through the soil and anything in its path.

"I'm coming," Princess replied. She turned to head back into the den, but would not sleep easily that night.


	5. The Secret of the Southern Territory

**Chapter 4:**

**The Secret of the Southern Territory**

Lois was the younger sister of Daria who now, together with their younger brother Noel, were the leaders of the wolf pack at Rabbit Poo Mountain. The former leader, a sadistic wolf known only by the name "head wolf," had been killed by the vengeful spirit of Daria, Lois, and Noel's murdered mother. And all of the wolves who had once supported him were dead as well, killed by the wolves who had been against the head wolf for as long as he had led the pack (at Lois and Noel's orders). Not one of them had been giving proper burials, instead having their corpses through in the territory's cave to rot.

But in the past week since the remaining thirty southern wolves had seen that supposed shooting star and heard of the three wolves who went missing in the western territory, many of their own had begun disappearing as well ever since. And Lois intended to find out what the reason why as she led the other nineteen remaining wolves to the cave system in their territory where the other ten had all seemingly vanished without a trace in the past week. It also happened to be the same cave where the bodies of the wolves loyal to the former pack leader had been left to rot, but the now ten missing wolves had all reported to Lois that there wasn't a sign of those wolves bodies having been there for some time, as if something had stolen them from the cave.

"What do you think is responsible for this?" Noel asked his older sister as the twenty wolves neared the cave system.

"I don't know," Lois answered him, "but it sounds like the united eastern and western pack has the same problem. I heard rumors that Claws, Scar, and Hutch vanished without a trace just after that 'shooting star' crashed into the forest in that pack's territory."

"So you're saying whatever it is that may have gotten them could be responsible for our ten missing wolves as well as the three who are missing from the united pack?" an older she-wolf asked.

"I don't know, but that's what we're here to find out," Lois explained.

"And kill whatever is responsible for these disappearances if we do find it or them," Noel added. "Anything that can cause at least thirteen experienced alphas and betas to just disappear doesn't deserve to go on living. Not in our world."

"Now let's go," Lois said in a commanding voice. "And not leave until this problem is dealt with."

"Let's kick some ass," another older wolf, this time a male, growled as the tightly packed group of wolves entered the cave in one mass.

The first thing the unit of twenty wolves saw was not something they had seen in this cave the last time any of them had been here. And it was nothing any of them had ever seen in their lives before either.

Before the unit of wolves was a large and dark structure that seemed to be made from some sort of resinous substance. Looking around, the twenty wolves saw that it was a warren-like maze of tunnels spreading outward from a central chamber. A central chamber in which all of the wolves were standing within now. It could be best described as a hive similar to those that were built by a termite or hornet colony, only on a much larger scale.

The wolves continued looking around, seeing no signs of whatever it was that could have built this hive-like structure, but they noticed something else on the walls of the cave other than the hive itself. There seemed to be cocoons with something inside them plastered to the walls of the hive, which were made from the same material that the hive itself was. And there was one detail about these cocoons that was concerning to the wolves. There was exactly ten of them, the same number as the missing southern wolves.

"What the…" Lois began only to find herself speechless when the group observed what looked like eggs, which explained why it was very hit on this cave. The eggs and this strange hive-like structure were both releasing an intense heat, similar to body heat, that warmed the temperature of the cave greatly.

The ten egg-shaped pods were perfectly aligned with the ten cocoons, as if something had placed them there. But there were no signs of what could have laid these eggs, so something had to have transported the eggs here. But, in this moment, the lack of wolf corpses gave them one explanation. There had once been ten corpses of the wolves loyal to the head wolf here, but they were no longer here. Instead, these eggs were in their place, which told the wolves that those corpses had been used by whatever built this hive in some way to create these eggs. Not that that theory made a lot of sense to the wolves, but it was the best explanation any of them had for where the eggs could have come from where there was clearly nothing here to lay them in the first place.

Some of the eggs were open at the top, the "shells" laid back like four flower petals, which told the wolves that something had already hatched out of some of them. And some of that something was possibly lying on the ground, dead. It was shaped like a hideous cross between an arachnid and a horseshoe crab, with finger-like digits and a spiked whip-like tail. Four of them were dead and another six seemed to be attached to the cocoons.

Upon moving closer, the unit of wolves realized what it was inside of the cocoons. The ten missing members of the pack, six of whom had those spider-like creatures attached to their faces with those legs wrapped around their skulls tightly.

"Shit…" one of the males gasped upon realizing that something had ripped its way out of the chests of three of the wolves who did not have one of these things attached to their faces. But the fourth wolf…

"She's still alive!" Lois gasped and then ordered some of the wolves to try to remove her from the cocoon.

But as soon as they attempted to free her from the cocoon, the she-wolf vegan convulsing and screaming as blood gushed from her mouth. And a loud ripping sound followed as something began pushing against her ribcage from the inside. It was her flesh tearing as something tried to free itself from its living incubator. A loud cracked followed that tearing sound as the head of a snake-like creature tore its way through the she-wolf's chest, immediately killing her.

The creature screeched and hissed loudly in an aggressive fashion as all twenty of the wolves screamed like none of them ever had before.

"What the fuck!" one of them screamed. And as soon as he looked up into one of the tunnels after hearing something shifting above him, he vanished from sight just as suddenly as that creature had hatched from the she-wolf's chest. It happened before he even had a chance to make a sound. But then his screams followed with the sound of his tearing flesh and his blood pouring from the tunnel just like a red waterfall.

Then all hell broke loose as larger forms of the creature that had torn out of the she-wolf's chest began crawling out of the tunnels built into the hive-like structure. And some of them immediately jumped onto the seven wolves who had been closest to the tunnels at the time, only to just as immediately toss them into the walls of the hive to begin cocooning them with a secretion from their mouthparts. Those wolves screamed as the clear jelly-like substance was spit all over their bodies, only to quickly harder into a darker substance similar to that of the hive.

"They're coming out of the goddamn walls!" Noel screamed. "They're coming out of the—" Noel screamed once again as one of the creatures grabbed a hold of him with the intentions of cocooning him as well. But when he fought back, his attack had no part of it and opened its mouth wide only to launch its mouthparts into the back of Noel's skull. Blood sprayed through the air as a result and the first wolf to be sprayed with it was Lois.

Lois screamed when the creature's mouthparts then broke through her little brother's face, spraying even more of the young gray wolf's blood all over her own face. All that happened as more and more of the wolves were cocooned or mutilated by the larger creatures, or found themselves with one of those smaller spider-like ones attached to their faces, as the larger ones pinned them to the hive walls to cocoon them as well. Resisters were killed by a deadly bite to the skull just as Noel had been when he had tried to escape that one creature's grip.

"Get out Lois!" one of the last three wolves screamed as he fought for his life to keep one of the parasites from attaching to his face. "Get the fuck—" He was unable to finish that sentence as the parasite suddenly wrapped its tail around his neck, causing the wolf to lose control. That gave the parasite the chance it needed to latch onto his face with its eight legs.

Being the only one with a chance to survivor now, Lois saw no other choice but to flee the cave before it was too late for her as well. She was covered in the blood of her fallen pack members as she ran screaming at the top of her lungs. The only good thing was that none of those creatures were unoccupied enough to follow her, except maybe a few of the "facehuggers" that had not found a victim yet.

Lois saw them running after her, hellbent on attaching to her face for reasons she did not want to think about.

"Oh, fuck!" Lois screamed as she narrowly dodged a lunging facehugger, which only missed attaching to her face by a few inches.

And then, without even looking back at the hellish scene unfolding behind her, Lois ran out of the cave as fast as she could. Lois would never forget what she had seen here, nor would she ever forget what the screams of those poor wolves sounded like. It was the kind of scream that was impossible to forget with any attempt to erase memory.

But she would have to do much more than just flee the southern territory. She would have to flee to the united eastern and western territory to warn those wolves of this new danger before it was too late. There was not much prey left at the mountain, so these creatures would surely move on to the next closest area soon. And that was the territory of the two united packs, a pack that her sister Daria was a member of now.

And Lois could only hope they would believe her when she made it there. No, IF she made it there!


	6. Worms and Black Slime

**Chapter 5:**

**Worms and Black Slime**

Small lakes of black slime that had mysteriously showed up just after that "shooting star" had crashed into the forest in the western pack's territory. Kate and Humphrey still had no idea where the slime was coming from for sure and that was why Garth was trying to find the part of the territory where some wolves claimed these dark lakes were most common.

But when Garth thought he found that area, he did not see the lakes of dark slime that were supposed to be there. He assumed that it was either an error on Kate's part in giving him directions or an error on his part in following them. But being the arrogant alpha he was, Garth refused to believe it was an error on his part, which it was in reality.

Garth's error in following directions given to him from Kate stemmed from him turning left at the cave near the forest rather than to the right. And it took the arrogant wolf another twenty minutes to find the actual location of those lakes of black slime. The largest lake was several feet wide in every direction and greatly resembled a tar pit, except for the lack of a bubbling surface and oily appearance. It was as if someone had colored a lake of water jet black. There were also a few metal canisters lying nearby, by Garth paid no attention to these. On the label, each of the canisters read "Chemical A0-3959X.91—15."

This was Garth's first time seeing this dark lake and he did not know what to think of it. As he neared the ledge to get a closer look, Garth saw something tiny swimming near the surface of the slime lake. Worms, Garth assumed. But as he watched these odd-looking worms move around, he was caught off guard by what happened next. The lifeless and half-rotted body of a wolf suddenly surfaced, with some odd crab-like spider attached to his face. It was dead as well.

Garth screamed as a result of this happening before he fell into the lake. There was a loud splash as the wolf vanished beneath the surface. And as he held his breath, Garth had to fight to head for the surface again. It was as if something was trying to keep him down here. Looking down, Garth saw the reason for his troubles. There was a skeletal hand attached to his hind leg, with its fingers wrapped around his paw. It was a handle that belonged to a creature that he had never seen before in his life, with a smooth crested head, a mouthful of human-like teeth, a skeletal body, and a barbed tail.

_No!_ Garth thought the word he wanted to scream as the creature began hissing. The mouth opened wide as something like a tongue with teeth inside it, maybe a second mouth, revealed itself.

Garth screamed again, this time causing some of the black slime all around him to jet into his jaws. It had a bitter, acidic taste and an even worse burning effect, but he had worse problems than ingesting whatever this slime was. The creature's inner jaw tore into his ankle just as it had inadvertently released its grip on that ankle.

Despite the severe wound on his ankle, Garth began swimming because his life depended on getting out of this lake. The creature, best described as an alien in Garth's mind, was swimming after the bleeding wolf as he swam rapidly near the surface. There was a splash as Garth finally surface, gasping for breath and vomiting up the slime as he returned to land bleeding.

And despite Garth's serious injury, he got up and ran faster than he ever had before. Garth would not let that alien or whatever it was get him now that he had escaped its clutches. Literally. But he had no idea if it had something to do with that lake of slime, so Garth ran until he was a safe distance away to deal with his wound.

And the normally brave alpha was so shaken up by this encounter that he had already forgotten his intention to other warn the other wolves in his pack about that creature in the lake.


	7. Two Alphas' Foolish Mistake

**Chapter 6:**

**Two Alphas' Foolish Mistake**

Not long after Garth had made love with Lilly to get over the shock of what happened in the lake of black slime, a younger alpha wolf came to Garth.

The reason he approached Garth was simple: "I want you to come to Rabbit Poo Mountain me," he told his uncle-in-law.

"Why would you want to go there?" Garth asked Fleet, with a bitter tone in his voice because he knew what most of those wolves had done to Daria and her family, without looking directly at him. Ever since ingesting that black slime, he had felt ill and swore he could see smaller forms of some of those worms within his eyeballs when he stared at his reflection in the water. He did not want anyone else to know about them.

"And why me?" Garth added.

"I've always wanted to meet Lois and Noel," Fleet explained, "since their sister is now my mother-in-law now. And, well, Daria does not want to go back there because of her bad memories. And Dad wants to stay with Daria. Magril, she's busy setting up her new den with Liam's help after she moved out of our father's den."

Garth took a minute to think about it but when he finally came to a decision, he said, "Fine. But at the _first_ sign of any trouble, we will leave immediately."

* * *

"Where are they all?" Fleet asked his uncle-in-law as the two alphas arrived at Rabbit Poo Mountain.

There was not a sign of the few southern wolves who lived here and that was a cause for concern. Even a pack of wolves as small as this one was just did not disappear without a trace.

"I don't know," Garth replied, "but we should follow their scents. I couldn't begin to think of a reason why, but all twenty of them went into this cave at once then only one came out."

"I smell blood," Fleet interrupted.

"Hurt wolves," Garth whispered. "It must be. We have to get in there and help them."

Fleet ran in first and Garth followed but they both froze in their tracks when they saw the hive-like structure littered with cocooned wolves. Most of them were dead, showing signs that something had ripped its way out of their chests from inside of them. There were a few seemingly unconscious yet still-living wolves whom had spider-like creatures plastered to their faces. And the cave floor was littered with massive eggs, some of which had already hatched or were about to hatch more of those things that were on the wolves' faces.

"What is all this…?" Fleet asked in a shaky voice.

"It looks like something right out of a nightmare…" Garth said, his voice shaking just as much as Fleet's was.

"We have to look for other survivors before they end up like those wolves did," Fleet said in reference to the wolves with their chests ripped open. He suddenly sounded more confident, Garth thought.

"Don't go too far," Garth cautioned. "We don't know what this all is or what did it."

"I won't," Fleet responded as he went around the bend of the hive-like structure. He found more blood there, all belonging to more dead wolves, who seemed to have had something burst out of their chests as well.

A feeling of dread came over Fleet and it was not just because of the sight of all these dead wolves that caused it. He felt as if something much larger than him was watching him. And that something was just emerging from one of the tunnels within the hive. Fleet was not aware of the large creature right behind him.

Fleet did not see, smell, nor hear it coming until he noticed saliva dripping on the ground before him. It burned a hole in the stone as it made a loud sizzling sound. Fleet looked up to see one of the "drone" aliens, which having at built this hive, looking down at him. It screeched loudly and then spit all over Fleet, who screamed as the acidic saliva melted his face to the bone in a matter of seconds. It also burned Fleet's skull away just as quickly as it had melted his flesh.

"No...ahhh!" Fleet's agonizing scream carried through the cave before fading away in only a matter of a few seconds.

"Fleet?" Garth called out but received no answer from his nephew-in-law. No answer of any kind. Just dead silence, now that Fleet's screams had faded away. "Answer me!" Garth called again, only this time much more loudly than he had before.

But that louder call seemed to alert all of the eggs of Garth's presence. One-by-one, they opened up at the top like four large flower petals. And before Garth knew it, he was being chased down by eight of the "facehuggers," all of which resembled a horrific hybrid of a spider and horseshoe crab. Each of them ran rapidly after their new prey on eight finger-like legs, even running over each other sometimes because of how frenzied they were.

"No!" Garth screamed at the facehuggers as he fell off a ledge that was at least ten feet but he had not seen it as such until he fell. And Garth screamed for a second time when all four of his legs snapped upon impacting the hard ground below. All of this happened as he heard eight sets of eight legs scurrying closer and closer with each long second that went back.

And, as Garth attempted to crawl away with his broken legs, the eight facehuggers appeared over the ledge, still in frenzy. One lunged down at the crawling wolf with a screech, provoking the other seven to follow suit. While not one of the facehuggers managed to attach themselves to Garth's face in their first attempt, none of them was hurt by the fall either, unlike Garth.

"Get away!" Garth almost begged as the mob of facehuggers kept on scurrying after the broken wolf. "Get…away!"

Then it happened. One of the facehuggers lunged at Garth using its tail like a spring. And, for the third time, Garth screamed when he saw the vagina-shaped mouth of the facehugger coming toward him rapping, with its legs extended to the sides, and a proboscis coming out of that mouth. As soon as the facehugger collided with his face, Garth felt its eight legs wrap around the sides and back of his head. He let out another brief scream that was cut short by the proboscis being forced into his snout and down his throat, as the facehugger began the egg laying process. The eight legs' grip became so tight on Garth's face that any attempt to remove it would take his face with the facehugger.

And as the facehugger went about laying an egg inside of Garth's chest cavity, a larger breed of the species crawled out of an even larger egg that looked much different from the others. It had a whip-like tail with a barb on the end and an armor-like shell, as well as a webbed membrane between each of its eight legs.

This was the "royal facehugger" from which the egg of a queen of this species would be laid along with a regular drone egg. This special facehugger had the intention of leaving the cave rather than waiting around, so it could find not one but two hosts. One to lay the queen egg within and another to lay the drone egg within.


	8. Sudden and Strange Pregnancy

**Chapter 7:**

**Sudden and Strange Pregnancy**

Lilly was pregnant. But she had no idea how. Yes, she had had sex with Garth before his disappearance that had her on edge, but it still didn't make any sense to her or any other wolf in her pack. Lilly wasn't in heat nor was it the wolf mating season, it it didn't make sense that she had gotten pregnant from sex in the first place.

And she was also sick, but it was not any usual sickness associated with pregnancy. (In fact, a lot of the wolves in Eve's den with her doubted this was any normal pregnancy, if she even was pregnant, that is.) She was not hungry at all but instead she was constantly vomiting up dark vomit. It was not blood, but something that none of the other wolves had ever seen before. She could not keep anything she ingested down, not even water. Garth having gone missing only made Lilly feel so much worse.

Eve may have been told that Lilly had sex with Garth after he had returned from his seemingly failed search for those dark lakes=Lilly had told had told her so during Eve's questioning of her=but she doubted her daughter's illness had anything to do with her pregnancy. Or that Lilly even was pregnant. Rather, Eve had reason to believe that her daughter's illness had to do with Garth's mission, that he had possibly been contaminated with that supposed "black slime" that a few wolves claimed to have seen throughout Shadow Forest. And because he had sex with Lilly, Eve believed that Lilly had therefore gotten sick with whatever that slime was that had possibly contaminated Garth. And Garth's possible illness could also explain why no one was able to find him. But it didn't explain Fleet's disappearance; he had never been involved in any of the searches for those supposed dark lakes.

But there was one thing that Eve's theory didn't explain, aside from why Fleet was nowhere to be found either. Lilly's pregnancy. As Eve had already said to the group was, it was not wolf mating season nor was Lilly in heat. It just didn't make sense to anyone in the united eastern and western packs as to how she could have gotten pregnant, if she was.

Lilly vomited again, loudly, as four other wolves entered the den that was designated as the "healer's den." They were her sister Kate, her mate Humphrey, their father Winston, and their father-in-law Tony.

"Did you find any sign of Garth or Fleet yet?" Eve asked them.

"No," Kate answered for the small search-and-rescue group.

"But there is something Princess encountered a few nights ago that she wants to tell the rest of you," Humphrey added.

"Princess," Winston called and then the brown wolf entered the den alone, clearly visibly shaken as a result of something.

"What?" Eve asked.

"It's better if Princess just explains it herself," Tony said.

Princess described in detail the creature she had seen in the forest just outside of her and Runt's den before going on to say, "You're all probably going to think I'm insane, but if you want my honest opinion about what I think I saw…I believe it was some sort of 'alien' creature."

Kate approached her daughter-in-law, whom she trusted greatly for saving Runt's life at least twice since they had known her. "I believe you," she said, "and what you just told me gives me reason to believe what you saw may be involved in the disappearances of…"

"Get your paws off me!"

The wolves in the den heard a strong female voice snarl from outside. They all recognized that voice as belong to Lois rather quickly. "You fools, if they don't kill you first, then I will!"

"That's enough!" Kate boomed as all of the wolves from the den, minus Eve and Lilly, approached the scene. "Get off of her. Now."

The wolves who had first tried to stop Lois from getting to see Kate now backed off and tried to help Lois up.

"Fuck off," Lois snarled as she snapped her jaws at those wolves, who were betas and served as the assistants for the alpha male and alpha female of a pack.

"W-What happened?" Kate stammered, upon realizing that Lois was soaked in the dried blood of other wolves.

"T-The southern pack," Lois began to explain what she went through in a shaky voice, "we went to find ten missing wolves and that is when everything went to hell. T-They came out of the walls in the cave at Ra-Rabbit Poo Mounta. Some of the wolves were immediately killed…including N-Noel…

"But the rest were cocooned to the walls of the cave by those larger creatures or attacked by spider-like c-creatures that a-attached to their faces…Only I g-got out a-alive…"

Lois went into a screaming fit just before she fainted as a result of the shock over what happened to her pack.

"What do you suggestion we do, Kate?" Princess asked her, since Kate was the alpha female of the pack and usually always knew what to do, even in the worst of times such as now. "What ever it is we are dealing with…it's not just attacking our territory any more."

Kate hesitated for what felt like hours before she answered.

"I don't know…" Kate finally managed to get the words out of her mouth. "…I really don't. W-We can't do anything about this…We have just have no choice but to leave Jasper before it's too late for the rest of us…"

* * *

**Author's note:** This may be one of three chapters of this fanfic that I post today as there are still two more that I'd already written but forgot to type.


	9. Dead Wolves

**Chapter 8:**

**Dead Wolves**

Kate was leading a group of wolves, mostly alphas, to Rabbit Poo Mountain to check out Lois' claim of all her pack members, the remaining southern wolves, being dead, slaughtered by what she had called "reptilian-like aliens." None of the eastern and western pack wolves doubted her story about her fellow pack members possibly being all dead, but they could not make themselves believe that aliens of any kind had killed them. There was not such a thing, these wolves all believed. But Kate and Humphrey wanted to see inside of the cave where it supposedly happened for themselves, whether they believed Lois' alien claim or not. But that did not mean the wolves were not wary of going there because they knew something bad had happened, regardless of what they chose to believe caused it.

"Let's not stick around for too long," Lois warned the other wolves. She did not even want to be here, but Kate and Humphrey had somehow managed to convince her to come along, against Lois' better judgment. She would rather not come here again—there was nothing left for her to come back here for. She just wanted to keep herself planted down in the western pack's territory, even though she knew that nowhere in Jasper Park would be safe from the brutal creatures she had witnessed slaughter her entire pack in mere seconds and with very little effort. "Unless you want to end up how like all of my pack did," she added. "I saw it once, and I know _what_ I saw too so stop doubting me, and I won't hesitate to run for my life if there's no chance for any of you to escape."

Kate immediately recognized the scents of two wolves before any of them had a chance to reply to what Lois said. They all smelled it, Lois included.

"Garth and Fleet were here," Kate addressed the group. "And they might just still be here. I couldn't begin to tell you why, but their scents go into this cave and they don't come back out…"

"Those aliens got them just like they got all of my pack," Lois said darkly. "I hate to tell you that, but it _is_ true, after what I saw happen to my pack. Don't call me a liar—I know what I fucking saw."

"Don't give me what you're assuming happened to them," Kate almost snapped. "You saw it happen to your pack, but you did _not_ see what happened to Garth and Fleet. You don't even know if they're dead or not!"

"Then let's get in the fucking cave and stop arguing about it already if you care about those two so much," Lois growled lowly with annoyance. "I just hope we don't find out what happened to them the hard way," she added, moving toward the cave entrance.

Kate took the lead as the group of no more than a dozen wolves cautiously made their way into the cave. They all immediately saw the hive-like structure, which gave off an intense heat that immediately struck the wolves upon entering the cave in which that hive was located. They also saw the dead wolves, all cocooned to the hive with what appeared to the wolves as a dark-colored and thick resin like what was secreted by most insects that also built hives. Those dead wolves were dead because something had tore through their chest—from the inside of their chests, it seemed, based on how their rib cages were bent on in a way that suggested something had torn its way out of the wolves. They had been the host for something, but none of them knew what it could have been that tore its way out of all their chests in such a brutal fashion. They were decaying lungs and hearts, as well as the brown stains of dried blood, all over the floor of the cave near where the dead cocooned wolves' final resting place was.

There were also a few wolves who seemed to have been killed by severe damage to their skulls, which clearly had leaked out blood and brain matter. There was dried blood down the side of those wolves' skulls and slightly decayed brain matter on the cave floor not far away from where they had been killed by whatever must have built this massive hive.

"Don't go far," Kate instructed the group, "but let's split up to hopefully find Garth and Fleet. I can still smell them among all these scents of blood and death."

Two groups of six wolves went to the left and to the right around the two bends of the hive, which followed the natural formation and curves of the cave it was built within. The first group, which had only just gone to the right, did not take that long to find Fleet. He was dead, clearly for a few days, and headless, as if his head had been melted away quickly. For that reason, there was only one way that these wolves even knew it was Fleet—the color of his fur, which was a unique tan color that only Fleet and his younger sister Magril had.

But the wolves who had found his body had no idea that acid had done this, while Lois, however, did know what killed Fleet. The same creatures that she had witnessed slaughter or cocoon her entire pack—well, what had been left of it when it had come to this cave not long ago.

And not even a minute later, the other six wolves came across Garth as well. Just like Fleet, he was also dead, only he was cocooned to the lower part of this massive hive. He still had his head, unlike Fleet, but like many of the wolves who were cocooned to the hive, Garth's chest was also ripped open in a way that told them something had broke through of his chest.

"How are we going to tell Lilly about Garth?" Kate asked in an uneasy voice. She could not speak without her voice shaking, her shock over what they just found and her fear that the killers of all these wolves could still be here, hiding in the tunnels of the hive they built or even within the leathery eggs that were all around the cave. Some of them were open and that told the wolves they had hatched already, but there were many others, all making disgusting squishing sounds, which had _not_ hatched yet and, unbeknownst to them, contained the deadly creature that would lay an egg in them if it attached to their faces.

"And how will we tell Claudette, Magril, Daria, and Nars about Fleet?" Humphrey added in the same shaky voice that his mate had.

"Let's just get out of here before we end up like all of them," Lois said as confidently as she could manage, as she was just as shaken up by all of these as they were. Especially since she had witnessed the slaughter first hand rather than just the bloody aftermath that these wolves were seeing. "We'll break this news to them once we have gotten out of here alive…"


	10. Curiosity Kills

**Chapter 9:**

**Curiosity Kills**

While a dozen of her pack members were headed to Rabbit Poo Mountain to search for her missing brother and uncle-in-law, Magril (who did not yet know that Fleet and Garth were missing yet) was with a few friends in the forest where many of the wolves in Jasper had seen that "shooting star" fall to the early on a week earlier. Magril was not originally from the western pack, like her friends who were on either side of her, but from the northern pack, as were her brother Fleet and her father Nars. They had all joined the western pack alpha Nars married the blind beta wolf known as Daria.

Not with the intention to get into any danger, these seven adolescent wolves were just simply exploring the forest to see if they could catch a glimpse of the creature that Princess claimed to have encountered the day before. Having grown up for the most part, Magril had become more of a rebellious and less shy wolf than she had been during her puppy days. She could be compared to Runt, Claudette, and Stinky in that Magril also sometimes got caught in all sorts of "adventures" with her friends that could sometimes cause trouble.

"Is that it?" Magril asked her six friends. "The shooting star everyone has been talking about?"

The seven wolves stared up at the massive and strange-looking object, which was slightly buried in the soil of Shadow Forest, and the horseshoe-shaped ends of this object sticking up toward the night sky as the full moon shined down on the area. This entire thing, they believed now, was no shooting star—it had to be some sort of crashed ship, to use human terms. But it was still like nothing these wolves had ever seen before, which was obviously a lot considering their younger age.

"I believe it is," one of the male wolves said. "But we aren't going to explore it just yet, Magril."

"We aren't?" Magril asked him with surprise in her voice.

"No, we aren't," he replied. "But we will see. First, have you ever heard the adults talking about the 'blame slime' pools that everyone is seeing all over Jasper suddenly?"

"Yes." Magril nodded. Her and Fleet had heard Nars and Daria discussing it the other the other day, saying that it may have something to do with some of the sudden disappearances and the creature that Princess had seen outside of her den. "Why?"

"We are going to find one of those first," he explained. "Now, we also did some eavesdropping of her own and the six of us may know where we can find one of these 'black slime' lakes."

"Where?" Magril asked.

"Just follow us," the same wolf, whose name was Liam, told her. "It's not that far from where we are now, really. I'm sure that we'll know it when we see it."

No more words were spoken between the seven wolves as they began heading down a trail in Shadow Forest, with Liam in the lead of them all. It was so dark, darker than usual, that it reminded these seven of when Shadow Forest had been haunted by the ghost of Daria's mother. No, it was much darker than it was then, they had the same thought.

Liam was right. No more than ten minutes later, the group of seven wolves saw a few jet-black lakes down the hillside where the trail ended. None of them had a doubt in their minds about what they were looking at. The lakes of 'black slime' that they had come here to see before they intended to explore that crashed object right up the hillside.

"Well, we found one of them," another of the young she-wolves said.

"Yeah…" Magril said a bit nervously as they walked closer to it. "So now what are we going to do? There isn't really much that is special about this lake except that it's some sort of dark slime instead of water."

"Well, you once said that you wanted to show how you're willing to do anything, didn't you?" Liam asked her.

"Yeah?" Magril said, once again nervously. She didn't like where this was starting to go.

"Well, to prove that," he continued, "we all want to see you drink as much of that 'black slime' as you can handle."

"We don't even know what that is for sure!" Magril protested.

"Exactly," Liam almost laughed.

"Look," one of the other males said. "You won't be the first wolf to do this. I've done it and nothing happened. You'll be fine, beyond a little nausea, believe me."

Magril rolled her eyes. "Fine," she sighed, not feeling any better about this dare. She thought it was foolish for them to even dare her to drink something unknown when it could be deadly, when it could possibly kill her! "I'll do it…I'm up for anything after all…"

"So you are up for anything?" one of the females asked in a slightly mocking tone. "Let us hear you say it louder then."

"I'm up for anything," Magril said in a louder voice. But her friends still weren't convinced due to the lack of confidence Magril still had in her voice.

That wasn't how any of Magril's friends had wanted her to respond.

"Oh, come on, Magril," Liam complained in an insulting tone, "We want you to be LOUD."

"Alright," Magril said with a devious smile. She didn't hate them for it, but she her patience for her friends' games was growing through. They clearly wanted her to be loud, and because of how they had annoyed her, she would make them all regret what they wished for, even if what she would say next would not be something she'd say otherwise. "I AM UP FOR FUCKING ANYTHING!" she bellowed in such a way that all of her friends ran off to hide behind the trees yelping, as if they thought someone had pissed off Eve and she was hunting them down now. "Oh, I'll fucking DO IT!"

As her friends watched, almost horrified by this sudden outburst, Magril let out a scream (only to continue making her friends thing she wasn't chickening out any more) and then ran down the hillside barking like a wolf gone mad. The others, still nervously hiding behind the tree as a result of Magril's unexpected outburst (something she had done to scare her friends to death as payback for their goading of her), watched as the usually shy wolf began slurping up the black slime like a dehydrated wolf would slurp up water.

Magril lasted six minutes without stopping at drinking up that slime before she returned to her group of friends, who had not come out from behind the tree until they heard how Magril was groaning in a sickly tone. Magril did not feel any pride for what she had done but she only felt extremely sick to her stomach and just wanted to crawl off somewhere to puke her guts up. And she did just that in a nearby bush—her friends could hear her loudly vomiting as they came out from behind the tree. She felt much worse now that she _had_ drunk so much of that slime or whatever the hell it was. It tasted as horrible as it made Magril feel and it had burned horribly, almost like a very weak acid of some sort, when she had gulped down and swallowed that slime. And now that the black slime was slowly digesting in Magril's gut, she felt so much worse with each second that went by—vomiting had done nothing; that black slime was still in her stomach. Rather disturbingly, none of it had come up when Magril had vomited in the bus. Her stomach was still full of that black slime and, as a result, was burning tremendously.

But then Magril, albeit in a pained voice, groaned these words: "Don't feel bad about this. Some things just aren't meant to be ingested by some wolves, but I'll be alright once it's out of my system…in a day or two. Just go on to explore that thing we saw earlier while I rest up here."

"You sure?" Liam asked quietly. He felt guilty about the condition Magril (who was as close to being his mate without being it as a wolf could get) was in now. Liam was in love with Magril, so just knowing that he was the reason for this pain she was going through, he felt horrible in his heart and sick to his stomach just thinking about it.

"Yes," Magril answered him even more weakly than she had spoken only seconds earlier. She was now lying down on her side, breathing more powerfully than she could speak. "I'll catch up with you guys once I catch my brother, alright?"

"Alright…" Liam replied with no less guilt in his voice than he'd had before, as Magril's group of friends (reluctantly wanting to leave Magril all alone despite her claims) took off up in the hill again, heading back in the direction of that odd-looking "shooting star."

Only a few minutes after her friends left her all alone to rest, Magril tried getting up off the ground. But she was already so weakened by that slime digesting in her gut—and getting so much weaker with every individual second that went back. As soon as Magril stood up, she collapsed again before rolling down the side of the bank, weakly screaming as she headed for the source of that slime that had made her so weak already. There was a loud splash followed by the slime shooting up into the air briefly as Magril fell into the dark lake. Not only did Magril not sink like she had expected—the wolf just simply floated there in place, with her face stuck in the slime and her back facing the sky—but she could no longer move either due to how quickly she had weakened as a result of ingesting so much of the slime.

A chill went down Magril's spine when there were a few ripples in the dark lake. With her eyes wide open in what could be best described as absolute terror, Magril couldn't even move an inch as something snake-like swam around the motionless and floating wolf. Magril didn't realize it at first, but there were a few of them, all resembling disturbing mutated snake-like worms. They were not attacking Magril—yet, she feared, as no predator would hesitate to take advantage of a defenseless animal when given the chance—but she could sense that no matter what these creatures were, they were highly aggressive. They were swimming around slowly yet in a swarming fashion as spiders would do around a bit of insects, waiting for the best chance to strike and get an easy meal.

While the other three snake-like creatures continued swimming, almost tauntingly, it seemed, around Magril, the fourth one raised its "head" up so it seemed to tower over the dying she-wolf. Yes, Magril knew she was dying—the hellish pain through her entire body and her lack of ability to move toward her that. At first, it did nothing other than hiss at Magril and seemed to stare into her eyes with its faceless "face." But when the creature stopped hissing, only very briefly though, a crest on its round head expanded. It no longer had an eyeball-shaped head but now a flat face with an expanded crest similar to that of what some humans called a cobra snake. It still had no eyes—only just a small tooth-filled mouth—but Magril swore it could see her in some way despite obviously being a blind creature. Maybe it smelled her or saw her through infrared vision like a snake would.

Not only was Magril defenseless and unable to move because of how much of that black slime had physically weakened her, but she couldn't even form words now. She couldn't speak or do something simple like breathing or twitching her eyes. And she couldn't scream at this terrifying creature that still towered over her as if it thought it were her dominant.

But what happened next caused Magril to scream even though she had not had the strength to achieve such a reaction before now. It was an intense scream of pure agony as this creature latched itself into her. She felt the pain of the knife-like teeth, as small as they were, ripping through the flesh on her shoulder. Two of the other creatures joined the first one in the act of tearing Magril's flesh, and eating it as well, as the fourth one resurfaced. It hissed aggressively as it went straight for Magril's mouth and slithered into it like it belonged in there, immediately silencing her screams of pain. She couldn't breathe now, but she could feel it slithering down her throat like a snake going down a tunnel to its den. In this case, that tunnel was her throat and the den would be her stomach.

Before she died, Magril felt her esophagus tear apart quickly due to the width of the snake-like creature slithering down it. Magril died not only because of her esophagus tearing apart but because her blood flooded with her own blood as a result of that happening.

* * *

Not even knowing that Magril was being brutally killed in this moment, her six friends were just arriving at the hole torn in the inside of whatever this crashed object was. They could no longer call it a shooting star; they were young but that wasn't to say they hadn't all seen at least one shooting star in their lives before now.

But as soon as the six wolves entered through that tear in the side, they came across a nightmarish scene. There were three dead wolves, all with their chests torn open in a way that it told them something had torn out of their chests from the inside. There was dried blood all over the ground. There were all three spider-like creatures not far away from the dead wolves; they were also dead. There was also a dead, mutilated human. But, unlike the dead wolves, these six friends did not recognize her.

"It's…Claws," Liam gasped. Like the others, he felt sick. "Hutch…and Scar…"

"W-What did this?" one of the she-wolves asked.

Before anyone could answer her, the wolves froze when they heard something slithering through the room, which seemed to be covered in some sort of small hive-like structure that was full of tunnels and gave off an intense heat that made the wolves sweat. They heard the slithering come from one of those tunnels. And then it appeared, sliding right out of the tunnel and then standing up right behind the same wolf who had just spoken. It was a massive reptilian creature with human-like teeth.

She heard a low growl and a hiss behind her before starting to say "There's something behind me, isn't t-there?" but the creature behind her cut the she-wolf off mid sentence. There was a sudden scream and even more sudden spray of blood as that creature shot it's barbed tail into her back and out the other side of her body, right through her belly.

But that was not the only attacker. Three of the others immediately found themselves being attacked by more of the same creature that had just killed one of them. There were more screams and sprays of blood as these creatures shot an inner mouth right into those wolves' skulls, shattering them and sending brain matter all over the floor of the room, as well as the nearby wall and any nearby wolves.

Liam turned to run away as he saw the fifth of his friends pinned to the wall and screaming as one of those things began secreting a dark fluid from its mouth that dripped down over his body. It quickly hardened as the creature secreted more and more of it onto the wolf's body, quickly forming a cocoon over all of his body except for his neck and head. That was when it happened so quickly, just as Liam had turned around—a leathery egg opened up and as soon as it did, one of those spider-like creatures lunged toward Liam's face. He screamed once again as it attached to his face, wrapping its eight legs tightly around his head with no intention of letting go any time soon.

But that scream was abruptly cut short when Liam felt this spider or whatever it was force something down his throat. It was this thing's proboscis and he soon felt something drop into his lung…Liam knew that it had just laid a single egg inside of him.


	11. The Facehugger's Search for a Host

**Chapter 11:**

**The Facehugger's Search for a Host**

The eight-legged parasite was crawling out of a hole in the ground after waiting patiently for a small group of wolves to leave. It hadn't attached itself to any of their faces simply because this was not the standard facehugger that was not picky about its host for the embryo that it implanted. This was the "royal" facehugger that not only implanted one drone embryo in one host but also a queen embryo for the done to protect as the drone would be born sooner than the queen would.

This facehugger, being the rather rare "royal" breed that it was, needed to find the perfect host to implant the queen embryo with it. Unlike the standard facehuggers, which carried a drone embryo that was much more resistant to diseases, this royal facehugger couldn't choose its host randomly because neither of the embryos it carried were as resistant to disease as those carried by standard facehuggers were. Therefore, it had to choose a host that wasn't sick in anyway. Conditions such as blindness and deafness would have little to no effect on the implanted embryos, but actual illness, on the other hand, could severely weaken or even kill the implanted embryos immediately. During the embryo and chestburster stages, the aliens were susceptible to even the weakest of ailments such as the common cold. This royal facehugger wasn't stupid even though it was nothing more than an animal of sorts. It was smart enough to detect even the minutest amounts of even weakest of ailments, which could still prove to be fatal for the immature aliens as the deadliest ailment would be for an adult human.

However, the adult aliens were entirely immune to any known contagion and were anything but afraid to take any risk that would otherwise cause any other living creature to fall ill and even die. But there wouldn't be any adult _queen_ alien if this royal facehugger didn't find _two_ disease-free hosts to implant first with the queen embryo and later the drone embryo that would serve as the immature queen's protector as long as it was just a chestburster. The two embryos inside of this parasite were dormant eggs within the royal facehugger's eggs sack, which contained all of the sustenance that both of embryos within it for as long as the royal facehugger wasn't killed. But as it had forced its proboscis down the throat of both of its hosts and safely implanted the embryos in said hosts' lungs, the royal facehugger would go off to die as the drone and queen embryos began growing inside their hosts' chests. And, if the conditions within those hosts' bodies were perfect for the embryos to develop quickly, the drone would be ready to be borne by bursting out of its hosts' chest only two or three hours after the facehugger detached from the face of its second host. And that would have matured enough to protect the queen when it burst out of the first host an hour after the drone was born.

The facehugger was not afraid to crawl across the ground out in the open where anything and everything in Jasper could see it. The greatest difference between the standard and royal facehugger, aside from the webbed membrane that connected to each of its eight legs, was that the royal facehugger had three defensive mechanisms rather than only one that happened after death or injury occurred. The first was shared between both breeds of facehugger—acid blood. But the almost bulletproof shell made it rare for when royal facehuggers needed to use that acidic blood for anything. And in the very unlikely chance that the queen embryo was in born before the drone and in danger before the implantation of the drone was even started, the royal facehugger could also uses its deadly barbed tail to shred the flesh of even the largest and most determined attackers if they got too close to the immature queen. It could also use that same tail to defend itself from wolves and other curious predators while traveling out in the open like it was now, which was the whole reason for it not being afraid to do so in the first place.

So, in short, any royal facehugger was as brave and daring as the aliens they helped produce were. An adult alien would take on a pissed off mama grizzly bear and come out victorious with very little effort. Royal facehuggers could be just as brutal of fights when it came to the survival of themselves or any embryos it had just implanted within a host. Especially if that embryo was that of a queen—the aliens in Jasper had no queen yet and this royal facehugger was determined to provide them with the leader that their already constructed hive needed.

The royal facehugger only had one chance to successfully implant both of the embryos it carried within two different hosts. If it failed, then there would be no queen to lead the live—ever. The "deacon" alien that had laid the first set of facehugger eggs had only laid one royal facehugger egg before its natural death, which only occurred after producing its first batch of eggs. Unlike a regular alien queen, the now dead deacon had been born with the ability to lay eggs, but the difference was this—it died once laying all of those eggs, which always included at least one royal facehugger. And it was now the responsibility of that one royal facehugger, one of many of the deacon's offspring (of which it resembled the trilobite that birthed the deacon when it implanted an embryo within an Engineer—an alien species that resembled humans and was responsible for human life on earth) to produce that new queen that would mass produce more of the facehugger eggs that would help greatly increase the population of the species.

The facehugger was nearing a mountain when it picked up the scent but not of one but two perfectly healthy wolves (not that it knew they were wolves of course) within a den built into the side of that mountain. They were both making noises from the den in this moment, sounding as if they were really enjoying what they were doing—which was each other.

"Oh, Nars!" the female moaned.

But this facehugger intended to ruin their fun as soon as it got the chance to.

* * *

**Author's note:** I tried to make this chapter seem as if it's from the facehugger's POV while not having it be in first person. I think I did that pretty well by showing all of it's thoughts and such (if something like a facehugger can even think that is, haha).


	12. A Bit of Everything for Daria

**Chapter 12:**

**A Bit of Everything for Daria**

"Oh…yes, Nars," the blind wolf moaned satisfactorily.

Having a male wolf inside of her once untouched vagina was such a unique feeling for Daria. She felt how wet she already was as Nars gently went in and out of her, and even though she had no idea what she had just done was called, Daria loved the feeling of her juices flowing. She moaned not only because of the new feeling of intercourse but also because of the new feeling of an orgasm.

"Please go faster," Daria whispered in a relaxed but also pleasured voice. "This is such a new feeling for me…and I love it so much!"

"This is your first time," Nars reminded Daria as he continued to gently thrust into her from behind. Her tail was up against Nars' chest and he had his front legs over her shoulders. "I don't want to hurt you."

"You won't, love," Daria sighed in a voice just as relaxed as her vagina was. She didn't know what the name of what Nars was carefully pushing in and out of her was, but Daria loved how it made her feel with each thrust. "Just make me feel good like I know you want me to. Mmm-hmm," Daria moaned as she experienced her second orgasm in the past minute. "Oh, that feels…so good…"

Nars just realized that he loved the feeling of Daria's juices flowing around his penis as much as Daria loved the feeling of them flowing. Being a virgin in every way imaginable, she had a rather tight vagina that was why Nars wanted to be gentle with his mate. He didn't want to tear her up on her first time and make her be afraid of any possible sex they would have in the future. Daria was enjoying her first time a lot with the speed at which he was thrusting into her now, so Nars didn't want to speed up and risk hurting her. After all, his slow and gentle thrusting had already caused Daria to have two orgasms.

Daria had reached her climax twice and Nars felt his own nearing now. Daria obviously didn't know it, being the virgin that she was for now, but once Nars filled her womb up with his semen, there would be a great chance of their sex resulting in pregnancy for Daria. She was in heat—the only time a female wolf could get pregnant—and that was the reason she had wanted Nars to mate with her, not that she had used those words as she had no idea this was called mating. Daria only knew that it felt good, especially when she released fluids from "down there." Inseminating her womb would be the only way to relieve Daria's heat, not that she had any idea why she felt the way she did or that if Nars inseminated her, she would be guaranteed a pregnancy.

"Be ready," Nars continued, beginning to breathe heavily as he knew it would happen soon. Very soon. "It's gonna happen…soon…"

"What will?" Daria asked. Having not even known that sex existed before now, due to how she grew up raised by a porcupine rather than among wolves due to the actions of her old pack's leader, so she had no clue that Nars was referring to his semen filling up her womb.

"You'll find out soon," he replied. "It's difficult to explain, but I'm sure you'll love the feeling…"

And it happened. Nars gasped with pleasure and then began yelling "Yes!" repeatedly as he felt a rush from his penis as he ejaculated inside of Daria's womb, causing her to feel a rush of warm throughout her bomb and thick fluids filling her up. She also felt Nars' penis tightening within her—this was his knot, which meant he would be stuck, or "tied" as some wolves called it, inside of Daria while he inseminated her.

"Ooh yes," Daria sighed as she felt this unfamiliar warm and thick fluid flooding her womb. "So thick and warm…I love it…"

"I knew you would," Nars replied in a whisper. He was breathing heavily because his ejaculation had worn him out immediately. Daria was tired, but mostly relaxed and happy, as well. She didn't want to move because of how good Nars' load of semen inside of her womb made her feel. Daria stretched her upper body out in front of her as Nars soon managed to pull himself out of her vagina, when his knot was no longer swollen. This meant he was finished inseminating Daria and that she would surely learn of her pregnancy very soon.

It was a few minutes after Nars' ejaculation when he'd been able to pull out of Daria, who instinctively rolled over on her back as most female canines did. This was to "cool down" her vagina after sex. Daria's eyes were shut as she "cooled down" and relaxed. Nars, however, was more than just relaxing right now—he was also starting at Daria's inadvertently spread legs. Even after her first sex, she still had a rather tight vagina and Nars loved that about it. He thought Daria having a tight vagina, even after sex, made it a more beautiful private area to stare at. It was still also wet as a result of her two orgasms and there wasn't even a drop of semen on her crotch either.

"What a nice pussy," Nars whispered with a slight laugh in his voice.

"What was that dear?" Daria had actually heard his comment but just said that to say it. She was blushing happily because she had heard that comment about her private region.

Nars loved starting at Daria's vagina so much that he just wanted to go down there and give it a tease. And he would have if it weren't for her womb being full of his semen right now. His main concern was hurting Daria's chances at pregnancy by licking out the sperm before he had a chance to fertilize the eggs and create new life inside of her body. But he also didn't want to taste his own fluids even if he would be causing more pleasure for Daria by licking her down there. Daria probably wouldn't mind the taste of Nars' semen if she orally pleasured him, but then again, it wasn't her own fluids either. Nars would just give that nice vagina a good licking tomorrow when it'd be semen free.

"I loved that," Daria whispered in a relaxed voice. "Nothing, and I mean nothing, has ever made me feel that good before."

"Nars!"

They both heard an urgent voice belonging to a she-wolf carry toward their den from not far away. It was Kate, they could tell immediately.

"Stay here Daria." Nars' tone changed. He could sense something was bothering Kate based on the way she had yelled his name. And he ran out of their den, which was located at the case of the mountain known as the howling rock.

"What's going on?" Nars asked the alpha female of the united eastern and western pack.

"Nars," Kate said in a serious voice. "We found Fleet and Magril…"

"W-What?" Nars stammered.

"They're gone," she went on. "I'm sorry, Nars."

"W-Where are they?" Nars stammered again. "I want to see them."

"Nars-"

"Now." There was a growl in his voice. "They're my pups. I want to see them _now_."

"There isn't much left of them too see…" Kate began.

"I still want to see them," Nars snarled. "You're stretching my patience, Kate. They're my pups, not yours, and I want to see them if I have to tear my way through you first!"

"Alright," Kate replied reluctantly. "I'll take you to them. But I want you to be expecting the worst before I even take you to where we found them both."

"Wait," Nars said. "I want to talk to Daria before we go."

He went back into the den and Daria was still there, but now setting up rather than lying on her back as she had been when Nars left to speak with Kate.

"What's going on, dear?" she asked him.

"Kate said…" Nars began. He was already in tears. "…that she and a few others found Fleet and Magril dead…"

"No!" Daria gasped.

"I want you to stare right here in our den until I get back," he said. "I mean that. I just lost both of my pups…you're all I have left. I'll be right back."

"Alright…" Daria said as she nervously looked around as if she was afraid whatever killed her children-in-law would get her as well. But Nars intended to return to their den _immediately_ so that wouldn't happen.

Nars didn't hesitate to leave the den not because he felt right about leaving Daria alone—he never did, even when he knew she would be safe—but because the faster he got to where his children died to see them one last time, the sooner he could return to their den and protect Daria from whatever took Fleet and Magril from them. And kill it if it even tried to take Daria from him as it had his two children.

Even though the blind wolf stayed in her and Nars' den at the back of it, Daria already felt a horrible unease as soon as Nars and the other wolves left her alone. Daria thought she heard the sound of multiple feel scurrying across the floor of the den. What scared Daria the most about this sound was that her blindness at a disadvantage. She couldn't see what was making this unsettling sound and she couldn't see where it was either. Daria only heard the scurrying of its feet, or whatever it moved with, as it moved around the den. She had been on a few hunts in her life, despite being blind, and knew what this unseen creature was doing. It was a predator stalking its prey, stalking Daria. Daria knew she was the prey of whatever this creature she couldn't see was. It filled her body with fear because she couldn't see whatever it was hunting her more than it would if she could see it.

Daria gasped when she heard a spine-chilling screech only mere seconds before she felt something colliding with her face. And she screamed as she felt eight bony legs wrapping around her skull with a grip so powerful that removing it would take her face with it, if there were anyone here to remove it that is. Daria's loud scream—that was heard by no one as wolves didn't come here if it wasn't the night of a full moon other than her and Nars—when she felt whatever this thing attacking her was press its soft belly against her face. It wasn't that action that stopped Daria's scream but the creature forcing something that felt like a fleshy tube down her into her mouth and down her throat. Some instinct told her to not bite it so this creature would let go, that it would have just as horrible results as letting it do this if she wounded it in any way.

At first, the she-wolf couldn't breathe at all but that changed within a minute of this attack beginning. As soon as that long tube was as far down her throat as the creature could make it go, she first felt two things happen. After feeling something wrap around her neck with a powerful grip, possibly this creature's tail, she felt the tube feeding oxygen into her lung through the windpipe in which it was forced down. But that wasn't all—she felt the same tube contracting inside of her windpipe as something moved through it. Something round, but Daria couldn't figure out what.

It was not long before Daria felt those contractions stop and the grip around her neck tightened a bit. But this thing didn't ever stop feeding her oxygen through that tube. That didn't concern her in the least but feeling something that was round and large drop into her left lung did worry her. It worried her greatly because she had no idea what this creature was.

All Daria did know about the thing that dropped into her lung was that this creature had just laid something inside of her lung. But she didn't know what it had laid inside of her and she would never mind out either. She just felt in her gut that it would have hellish results for her soon.

Very soon.


	13. The Immature Queen

**Chapter 13:**

**The Immature Queen**

The same royal facehugger that had just impregnated Daria with the queen embryo, who was still unconscious even though it was no longer attached to her face, was now attached to the face of the small beta wolf known as Candu. He had come here to protect Daria per Kate's orders when Nars had shown extreme paranoia of something bad happening to her. But Candu had arrived too late to protect Daria from the queen embryo being implanted within her chest. And now it was attached to his face, implanting the second embryo, that of a drone, which should tear out of Candu's chest before the queen would be born (if that didn't happen prematurely) from Daria's chest. It would serve as the queen's protector as the embryos not only quickly matured to the point of being ready to tear out of its host, but they also reached the adult stage quickly.

Daria—unlike Candu, who was against wall of the den with the facehugger still attached to his face—was still lying on her back. She was breathing on her own once again—and she suddenly loud out a panicked gasp as she woke up. Daria's eyes shot open and she blinked them a few times before slowly standing up. She felt so weak and dizzy, as well as having a sore throat. She had no idea why she felt weak and dizzy, but she knew the reason for her sore throat—it was because of whatever it was that creature that had attached to her face not too long ago had forced down her throat.

Daria's throat was as sore as her chest was, but unlike her throat, she had no idea why her chest was in such a horrible pain. It felt as if there was something massive growing inside of her chest, specifically her left lung, and trying to find a way out of it. But it wasn't only Daria's chest itself that was sore. Her lung was in a much worse pain—and she felt an unbearable swishing of fluids inside of her chest every time she moved. Even the smallest movement caused her to feel the worst pains she'd ever felt. And a just as uncomfortable tightness within her chest that had to be the result of whatever that creature had laid inside of her lung not long after attaching to her face.

And now the blind she-wolf thought she heard the sound of bones cracking. It was so loud that at first Daria questioned if it were her bones or those of the other wolf whose presence she sensed. If only she could see, then Daria would have known it was not possibly Candu's bones cracking as the facehugger was still implanting him with the drone embryo.

Daria soon learned the hard way that it was not the other wolf whose bones were cracking. It was her own ribs that were making a loud snapping and cracking sound as something pressed against them. They were slowly breaking as something inside of her chest pressed against them with its head, hellbent on tearing out of its hosts' body. Her chest throbbed with each time this unborn creature pressed against her ribs and Daria was screaming in agony. Screams that no one heard as she was all alone here, except for the unconscious wolf who would soon met the same fate she was now. It was already the worst pain Daria had ever physically felt her in life and it was showing no signs of letting up, but only getting much worse.

And then came one last loud *crack* of Daria's ribcage followed by a spurt of dark red, almost black, blood. The blind wolf let out one last scream as a hole tore open in the middle of her chest, bending her broken ribcage outward in the process, and the head of the creature inside of her stuck its head out of the hole it had just made. The bloody creature began screeching as Daria gagged and vomited up blood before she dropped over on her side.

Daria was dead before she hit the ground and the impact of her landing on the hard ground startled the newborn creature enough for it to slither out of her broken chest cavity like a snake. It went off into a small hole in the ground where it would wait for its protector, which would mature much more quickly than it would, to be born from the other wolf in the den.

Daria's lifeless body only stared at the opening of the den, with eyes that had never closed due to how quickly she had died. She would be staring in that direction with that dead look in her eyes when Nars and the other wolves returned to this horrifying sight. But that would not be before the two killers, one of which was about to be born as the facehugger just dropped dead right off of Candu's face, would be long gone before anyone had a chance to see them here.

* * *

**Author's note:** I never imagined I would write such a short chapter that is probably the most shocking death I've ever written for any of my stories before.


	14. Nars' Worst Nigthmare

**Chapter 14:**

**Nars' Worst Nightmare**

As if seeing Fleet with no idea and Magril's half-eaten, rotting corpse floating in a lake of black slime wasn't bad enough on Nars, he had just returned to his and Daria's den not even half an hour later to an even worse nightmare. Nars had always had horrible nightmares about losing Daria in a number of ways and now it had happened in one that neither him nor anyone could have imagined. Daria was dead, a large gaping hole in her chest that suggested something had killed her not by tearing into her chest but by brutally busting out of it from the inside.

There was two colors of blood, red and almost black, the second suggesting a presence of something toxic having been in Daria's system, and small pieces of flesh, including her left lung, all over the cave floor near where she had died quickly yet so brutally. Nars just felt in his heart that his mate had suffered the worst death someone could despite dying as quickly as this death was brutal. They also saw that Candu was dead of the same causes, but there were no signs of what it were that had torn out of Daria and Candu's chests. Just a third lifeless body—that of a horrific-looking spider-like creature.

Nars went into, cursing, ranting, screaming, and condemning whatever it was that not only took both Fleet and Magril from him but now his one true love. He had never thought he would find Daria's dead body, let alone in his own den! He began acting like a wolf ready to commit murder—murder on whatever killed the only loved ones he'd had left! He had nothing left! No mate and no pups! He had no one to love him now! Nars just wanted to fucking die, he was that upset by the three losses he had just suffered. It was Daria's death that hit him the hardest as he had just promised her that he would make sure nothing happened to her and here she was dead. And Nars hadn't been able to do a single thing to save her from not only dying but suffering too!

Nars snarled like something straight from Hell as he went for the dead spider-like creature that had its eight legs pointing toward each other and stuck together as if he had been frozen in this still position after meeting death. He had intended to tear into the damn thing's flesh, just knowing that this thing was responsible for whatever had torn out of Daria and Candu's chests getting into them to begin with. But Nars learned that he would have died even more brutally than both of them and his two pups had if he had sank his fangs into this thing. He had knocked a decent-sized rock loose from the cave wall in his frenzy and it had fallen onto the spider-like creature, crushing it with a loud splattering sound. It bled out a dull yellowish substance that reduced the rock to nothing and burned a hole in the ground several feet deep in a matter of seconds. Acid, each of the wolves thought individually to themselves. This spider or whatever it was had acid for blood. Princess stared down that hole in which the acid blood had burned with a shocked expression on her face—it was still burning down into the ground even though it had already gone past at least ten feet deep in mere seconds.

Nars reacted as if he hadn't just seen that thing bleed an acid that could destroy anything in seconds. He didn't care about that. Daria and his two dead pups, even if they couldn't be called that anyone as they both were adolescent wolves now, were the only things on his mind right now.

"Damn it, no!" Nars howled miserably in an angry tone. "Not Daria too! Damn whatever took her from me! Damn it to the deepest pits of hell…I will kill the bastards that did these things to her and my pups!"

"Nars—" Kate began. She approached Nars, a wolf she had known since their puppy days when they were competing against each other in the great wolf games, nervously. She knew from experience that grieving wolves could react to being approached in violent ways. She had learned that with Daria after she'd learned of her mother's death from the head wolf, her mother's murder. She had made a threat on his life despite her blindness. But now it was Daria who was dead and someone else acting the way she had about her. But Nars reacted to Kate's nearing presence in a way that none of them would have ever expected.

"Get your fucking paws off of me!" Nars snapped, causing Kate to back off almost fearfully of him. But as soon as Nars saw the shocked, even almost terrified in the case of Humphrey, his tone quickly changed to one of regret for how he'd snapped at Kate. "I'm sorry…I shouldn't have snapped at you like I did, Kate. But Daria…sh-she's gone…"

"Don't be sorry," Kate said as she embraced him in a hugging fashion as best a wolf could with another of her species. "You just lost the last wolf you loved with all your heart…you have every right to be angry right now. We don't know what we're dealing with but it's taken everything from you. Don't apologize for anything."

"What do you suggest we do now?" Nars asked, in tears, and in a hurting voice.

"Hunt down whatever it is killing our friends and family," Kate answered Nars with a low growl in her voice. She sounded just as angered, now, as Nars just had seconds before. "And we will kill every one of the motherfuckers responsible for all of those deaths. You have my word Nars…none of these deaths will go without vengeance…"


	15. A Few Wolves Among Hundreds of Aliens

**Chapter 15:**

**A Few Wolves Among Hundreds of Aliens**

There would be no vengeance for all of the deceased now. Kate and all of the other wolf packs had learned what caused all of the deaths only a day earlier and now there were so many more; too many to even keep track of now. It was a reptilian breed of alien-like creatures already numbering in the hundreds, if not just over a thousand, attacking Jasper just over twenty-four hours ago. The numbers of Kate's pack members had been reduced to no more than fifteen individuals, now split up into at least three smaller groups.

Kate was leading the largest of those groups, which consisted of herself, Humphrey, Princess, Lois, Nars, Runt, Claudette, Stinky, and Lilly, who was still suffering great pains because of her unnatural pregnancy. After seeing what they had happened to Daria and Candu with these things being implanted into and later bursting out of their bodies, the other survivors could only fear that the same had happened to Lilly, only through having sex with Garth. When they had found his lifeless body in the hive of these aliens, which were now the dominant species in Jasper, it had a black slime leaking out of wounds in his body. That suggested that he had been contaminated with it and therefore had inadvertently impregnated Lilly with not unborn wolf pups, but something related to the aliens that had slaughtered the entire northern pack and most of the united pack in less than a day.

They only knew of four other possibly survivors—the two sets of best friends Candy and Sweets, and the vegetarians Reba and Janice. But the chances of those four wolves, who were all omegas who had no training that would help them survivor, living much longer were slim. But then again, none of these wolves who were mostly alphas not only in training but also at heart had any knowledge of surviving an outbreak of alien creatures that only cared about two things—killing anything in their path and increase the number of their species. It wasn't just the aliens that were roaming throughout Jasper but also the much more dangerous, in these survivors' minds, facehuggers.

Their minds went back to that night when all hell had broken loose now. It had began at the howling rock, where all of the wolves who had gone they were slaughtered by a few drone and warriors that had been in hiding within the bushes all around the mountain. And the carnage had quickly spread to the northern pack's territory, those wolves didn't stand a chance and no survivors got beyond their territory's border without being captured, slaughtered, or attacked by facehuggers. When there had been no more northern wolves to use as hosts for the facehuggers to implant embryos within, the aliens had then moved onto the territory of the united eastern and western packs. Kate still remembered how it had begun—Tony, Garth's father and therefore her father-in-law because Lilly had married his son, had heard a low screeching coming from the bush. He had stuck his head into it to see what it was, only to come out with a facehugger attached to his face.

Everything that had followed happened so quickly that very few of the wolves had had a chance to react. Many of them had been dragged off through the bushes and taken back to the cave in the southern territory where Lois had barely escaped the first encounter with these creatures. Kate and Lilly still remembered seeing both of their parents brutally die within seconds of each other—Winston hadn't had a chance to move when one of the warriors had attacked him and buried its inner mouth into his skull. Kate had been right next to her father when he'd died—she still remembered the feeling of his blood and brain matter spraying all over her face. Then there was Eve—she had snapped after hearing the crunch of Winston's skull and had turned around to see the alien dropping her mate's dead body, skull broken open and brains leaking out of it. She had quickly killed the creature in a way that prevented it from leaking out acid blood, but like all other warriors of the species, it had begun bloating up, only to explode seconds later. None of these survivors would forget what they had heard and seen when Eve was showered in its acid blood. She had screamed like no one had ever heard the likes of a scream before as her body had melted into a pile of blood and gore. Nothing but her half-melted guts had remained after the acid had melted all of her flesh, fur, and even bones to nothing.

None of these nine wolves had any idea how they had survived when all but them and possibly four others (who were probably dead by now due to their lack of survival skills) survived when they saw everyone else die brutal deaths, such as both of Kate's parents, or be taken away by the aliens for embryo implantation, if they weren't already attacked by the facehuggers that were still lurking all throughout Jasper rather than waiting for hosts back in the hive, inside of their ovomorphs (eggs).

"How will we ever stop this?" Claudette asked her parents. They were all resting for the night now, within a cave that was relatively isolated and gave no chance for the aliens to get to them unless they were below the isolated piece of land it was upon. They would only know there was more prey in this cave if they heard it all those meters below and climbed up the inside of the rock they were hiding on.

"There's so many of them out there," Stinky agreed. "We can't stop them!"

"We have to leave Jasper," Runt added. Like his older siblings, Runt was speaking in a whisper so there wouldn't be any risk of the aliens hearing them up here if there were any in the area right now. "We don't have any other choice. If we stay here in Jasper, we will die. But if we leave and get over the mountains that make the park so isolated, there's no chance these aliens will get us like they did all the others."

"How do you suggest we do that, hmm?" Nars asked bitterly. He and Lois were still in shock over Daria's brutal death. They hadn't stopped thinking about how they wish she were still alive in the now two days since her death. But on the bright side, Daria wasn't suffering anymore like they all were—no fear of being torn to pieces or implanted with an alien embryo that would burst out of their chest, killing them, upon its birth. They all knew that Daria was in a better place, the wolf heaven that was sometimes called "the Cave of Souls" among wolves and canines in general. It was an ancient term, but some older wolves still chose to call heaven "the Cave of Souls" because it was rooted in deep in history as wolves. The name of the hellish equivalent was "the Dim World," which was where only the worst of wolves went when they died.

Princess was beyond positive that both of her twisted parents were there, as was the head wolf, for all the sadistic things they had done to the wolves of Jasper before their deaths.

"Listen to me, Nars," Kate growled. She felt bad for him because he'd lost Daria, but her patience for his attitude was beginning to grow thin regardless of his losses. "We'll travel _only_ during the day as these creatures seem to primarily only come out at night to hunt, unless provoked. Now if you want to travel as much as you can each day, you be my guest. But none of us will help you, Nars, if you get surrounded by a pack of these aliens or whatever they are! Now which is it?"

Nars didn't answer and that greatly annoyed Kate, who cuffed him across the head.

"Are you going to answer or will I have to make you?" she growled.

"I'll stay with you all," Nars finally answered, "and I'll only travel during the day."

"How long will it take for us to reach those mountains and get over them?" Claudette asked her mother. She wanted to direct the subject away from Nars, who clearly didn't want to be bothered right now, as he was still grieving over the sudden and brutal loss of Daria and their only just-conceived pups.

"A few days," Kate replied. "No more than five, but that is assuming we don't encounter any interruptions on our way there. But there is one problem…"

"What?" Lois asked.

"We'll have to head through the southern territory, right across Rabbit Poo Mountain," Kate continued, "to get to the part of the mountains surrounding Jasper that have roads built into them."

"W-What?" Princess stammered. "We already know that is where these things have built their hive. Going through there will be suicide! Is there not another option?"

"It's a risk we'll have to take," Kate answered her daughter-in-law, as Princess was Runt's mate. "There is no other way to get out of Jasper but head through the southern territory to reach the roads in the mountains. But we must face the reality that some of us may make it out of here, but we need to try to escape Jasper no matter what it costs us to get that to those roads on the mountains. This is our only option, and our only chance at survival, and we _must_ take it before it's too late."


	16. A Night in Shadow Forest

**Chapter 16:**

**A Night in Shadow Forest**

It was dark in Shadow Forest once again, as if the once restless ghost of Daria's mother knew of her daughter's death. None of the survivors in Kate's group had seen the ghost yet, but there was no other reason Shadow Forest would be covered in the darkness that earned the forest its name that was never changed even once the darkness had once left. Not to mention how not only Daria had died but her younger brother Noel had as well. Lois was the only surviving member of her family now but she wished she were dead so she could be with Daria, Noel, and their murdered mother.

"I hope my Mom's ghost is haunting Shadow Forest once again," Lois growled to Runt. "She would make everyone of those fucking aliens or whatever they are regret attacking us when she gets to them!"

"I'm sure she is," Runt replied. He had been extremely close to Daria before her death and now that Lois was the only one left of her family, Runt had quickly gotten close to her. She needed someone to be by her side in this horrible time and Runt figured he was that wolf. So he had promised to not leave Lois alone, especially for as long as they were here in the hellhole that was now Jasper. It had gone from being a good place to live to hell on earth in only a few days. And now they all had to leave the park that was their home, and their birthplace, was gone—and now they had to leave the only place all of them had ever known. And almost everyone they had ever known was dead too. They had no one left by each other. Just nine of them to keep each other company for the rest of their lives. But would it still be nine of them when they found arrived at the mountains? Would they make it that far or would they all end up either head-bitten or cocooned with those spider-like aliens attached to their faces? The majority of the wolf packs, excluding the rogue part of the southern pack from where Daria came, had not died over time but in one night—one bloody and hellish night. What was to say that nine wolves who weren't any better at putting their survival skills into action wouldn't die just as quickly as they all had?

And then there was Lilly. She was still physically suffering because of what was growing inside of her womb. But after seeing what had happened to Daria—the result of it that is—the other eight survivors feared that the exact same thing would happen to Lilly. But what was it growing inside of Lilly? The alien that had ripped out of Daria had done so by coming out of her chest, which was where it had matured within a few hours of implantation. This alien, if it was one, was maturing inside of her womb and had been doing so for a few days, and it had yet to burst out of her. But Kate, being Lilly's sister, was trying to avoid thinking negative thoughts. She was hoping, whenever it would be time for this creature to be born, that it would be born "naturally" by coming out of her vagina as wolf pups did during birth, and _not_ by tearing out of her belly like the last two had burst out of Daria and Candu's chests.

But only just now did Kate and the other seven wolves with her realize something shock.

"Where is Lilly!" Kate almost screamed. "She was just there when I called all of you to talk!"

"Did anyone see her run off?" Princess asked the group. She felt she would have to take over the role of leadership with Lilly being gone; she was not related to any of them directly, but only due to being Runt's mate, and was therefore the most levelheaded of them all right now. And from her time in Banff, Princess not only knew what to do in a situation like this—minus the aliens that laid their eggs inside of wolves, of course—and had even taken over leadership in this kinds of situations as well.

"No," said Nars, "but I've already picked up her scent. She went this way—right down the trail."

"What is she doing?" Kate sobbed. "She's ill and can't survive out there!"

"She wouldn't survive even if she was healthy," Princess said. "I'm sorry to say that, but you know it's true. What are the chances of any real omega knowing about survival? Humphrey does because he married an alpha and Runt because he's the son AND husband of an alpha. But enough of that. Who can survive and who can't does matter—we all have the same chances of survival and death regardless of rank. We should just worry about finding Lilly and then getting out of this hellhole as quickly as we can."

"Ahh!"

The scream carried through the forest just as the group of wolves turned around to follow the scent trail back from where they had just come. But that scream told them exactly where Lilly was—by the lakeside where they had drunk their fill of water only minutes earlier. The screams never ceased as the wolves ran down the trail together, faster than they had ever run before. It was not long before they found Lilly. She was curled up in a ball by the lakeside, screaming and whimpering in hellish agony.

Blood was leaking from her mouth and vagina—the wolves saw this just as they approached Lilly. She was clearly in so much pain that she couldn't bear to even keep her eyes open. And because of the events of the past few days, including all the dead wolves showing signs of something had ripping out of their bodies brutally, the eight wolves knew why Lilly was bleeding. But only Kate knew how to react.

"No!" Kate screamed. That was all she could think to say as Lilly began convulsing and begging the wolves to kill her, to end her suffering, as she vomited up blood. Lilly could feel her flesh tearing from as far down as her womb as whatever it was that had been maturing within her for a few days began moving toward the surface of its host. Moving toward Lilly's belly—she felt every tear of her flesh and muscles as it moved through her slowly. She felt her blood filling up her body before leaking out—everywhere. But most of it was coming out of her mouth as she went into seizure-like movements for the most part, as her belly began bulging with disturbing movements. It was about to come out of her, the others knew it.

"KILL MEEEEEE!" Lilly screamed but before Princess could end her suffering with a quickly cut into her jugular vein, Lilly let out one last intense scream as a massive spurt of blood and gore sprayed all over Princess' face and chest. With Lilly's guts, a large amount of blood spilled out of her belly with a medium four-legged squid-like creature.

The wolves could tell through all the blood that it was a dull-white color, but this was not what they had expected an octopus to look like. Of those who weren't turned around puking their guts up in the bushes, which was all of them but Princess and Nars. But those two didn't know how they weren't puking as a result of this happening. Princess especially—she had the now dead Lilly's blood all over the front of her body, from her forehead to her chest.

Princess moved in for the kill but as soon as the approached the blood creature, it began screeching and hissing at her aggressive. Never had she seen a creature react this aggressively only seconds after something approached it. It began crawling toward Princess and the other wolves using its four tentacles to move across the grassy ground. All of the wolves began backing away from Lilly's body or the bushes where they bad been vomiting for a bit.

"What in the fuck?!" Princess gasped as it came after her, with flaps of skin on its body moving out of the way to reveal four round holes in its body, from which string-like muscles revealed themselves. Princess saw its small toothy mouth when it lunged toward her face. She managed to get her paws up there in time to stop it from attaching to her face—Princess began screaming and cursing as a tube came out of that tooth-filled mouth that resembled a deformed vagina. The teeth were on the lips of this squid's mouth and it was voraciously trying to attach itself to Princess' face so it could force itself down Princess's throat.

But she would rather end her own life with a slice to her jugular vein then let this fucked up-looking squid lay any kind of embryo inside of her. She would be damned if she ended up like Lilly, Daria, Garth, Candu, Claws, Scar, Hutch, and all of the wolves from Lois' pack. She began cursing the creature when she felt those stringy muscles sticking to her head. She was pushing it away from her face with her paws—Princess was a strong wolf, especially for her upbringing in the middle of an endless famine in Banff, but not even she could get this thing to detach its stringy muscle fibers from her face.

"You…are one ugly motherfuc…" Princess snarled as she continued fighting with this creature, not even noticing that Kate, Humphrey, and Nars were all trying to help remove it, clawing at the muscle fibers. But they didn't even budge, let alone tear, no matter how many times they clawed these muscle fibers.

Princess lost it. "Take your fucking alien dick…and shove it down another wolf's throat!" she snapped and much to the surprise of the squid-like alien, its muscle fibers snapped. It screeched in pain as Princess was finally able to throw it away from her body. She heard a splash as it went right into the water. Princess didn't hesitate to stand up as soon as she realized she had thrown it into the lake in her angered frenzy.

"What just happened?" Nars gasped. "What-What the hell is that thing?"

"Doesn't matter," Princess snarled. "Just get these damn tentacles or whatever they are off of my head. I don't want anybody parts of an alien stuck to my body."

"Let's get out of here first," Kate said. "That thing may be able to swim…it's not safe to stay on low ground with it crawling around now."

Kate was trying to stay strong as she was the group's leader, but deep in her heart, she knew it wouldn't be possible. How could anyone stay strong after seeing her sister die the way Lilly did? And then that squid creature that came out of her…it was all too much for Kate to take, even if she was putting on an act of being strong.

"Kate," Princess said to her mother-in-law as the now eight wolves left. "I'll take over leading them. You've been through too much to be thinking sanely. I don't mean to offend you, but you can't possibly lead them with your mental state right now…"

"No, no, Princess," Kate replied. "I understand. It's for the best of the group…but I'll be fine once I recover from the shock of what happened to Lilly…"


	17. Return to the Southern Territory

**Chapter 17:**

**Return to the Southern Territory**

"Home sweet home is what I'd normally say when I return here," Lois commented to the other survivors. "But with all of this going on, it'd be more accurate to say 'welcome back to Hell' instead."

"This whole park is Hell," Kate said. "'Welcome to Hell' is what the sign at Jasper's border should say now."

Princess spoke with a low growl in her voice. "More like 'Welcome to Jasper Park, the park overran by fucking aliens!"

"Just relax, dear," Runt said to his older mate. "This isn't a time to be loud. Lois said that this place, specifically the cave atop Rabbit Poo Mountain, is where these aliens built their den."

"Do you doubt me?" Lois gasped with offense, "after everything that has happened? Now, you listen to me you little runt—"

"ENOUGH!" Kate howled. She approached Lois with her ears and tail raised. "You drop that attitude you're showing my son. If it weren't for Runt, you would have lost your sister to the head wolf like you lost your mother."

"Daria is dead now anyway!" Lois snapped. "Those fuckers, those aliens, killed her! And what did your precious son do to save her then?"

Kate didn't answer.

"Exactly!" Lois continued ranting. "Runt may have saved my sister's life all those months ago, but HE DIDN'T DO A GODDAMN THING TO SAVE DARIA NOW!" she roared. "I don't care about your stupid son now! It's every wolf for him- or herself. I'm sorry to say it, but if anyone of you making a sacrifice, willing or not, increases my chances of survival, then so be it."

Princess lost what little of her mind she hadn't lost already. "That is my mate you're talking about you wolf whore!"

"And my son!" Kate added just as aggressively.

"Survival of the fittest," Lois pressed in a dark tone. "We're all wolves here. I thought you'd all understand that as well as I do."

"Oh, fuck you!" Princess barked. "And go throw yourself to those aliens while you're at it."

"That's enough from all of you," Nars cut into the argument, his patience growing thinner by the second. "Lois, I'm sick and tired of you acting like Daria's death affected only you and no one else. Well, face reality and get what I'm about to say through your skull—Runt and I have suffered more than you did because of her death. Where you were all those months that Daria lived among our pack? Back leading the pack of wolves that killed your mother, that's where! You don't even know your own sister as well as Runt and I do!"

"Excuse me?" Lois gasped.

"Don't give me that," Nars growled. "Runt knew Daria before either of us did. And I spent more time with her as a husband than you did as a sister. You don't even deserve to be called Daria's sister! Not with how you think her death affected you and no one else."

"You deserve to be called a BITCH," Runt snapped. "If you're going to behave like this, then we leave. We need to work together, not go for each other's throats, if we want to survive this and get over that mountain. We're almost to safety and can't lose all our of lives just because of one selfish wolf!"

Lois, now backing off, realized how right Runt was. She shouldn't have said all of the things to them that she had. Runt was also correct, she thought, in saying that she had been a bitch—and not just because she was a female wolf, but in her behavior.

"I'm sorry," Lois almost sobbed. "I shouldn't have reacted the way I did…"

"Fuck off and stay away from me" was the only thing any of them said to Lois. And those words came from Princess' mouth.

"You can stay with us as we head for the mountains," Kate said after a minute of silence, "but if you EVER act that way again, I won't hesitate to make you get left behind to become the aliens' next meal. Do you understand me?"

"I do," Lois said in a low voice. "And I am sorry for what I did. I really am. Runt—"

"Quiet," Runt said unexpectedly.

"Listening to me. I am going to say what I need to," Lois pressed.

"Shut up!" Runt whispered harshly.

"B-But—"

"Just shut up or we'll all be torn apart!" Runt snapped, but continued to whisper. "Can't you smell the aliens right over the ridge? Can't you hear them too, you fool?"

"Oh…shi—" Lois began.

"RUN!" Humphrey screamed just as screeching echoed over the ledge behind them. It was the sudden appearance of at least ten, if not fifteen, drones that had caused Humphrey to scream.

"Go!" Lois howled. "Just get out of here! I'll distract them!"

"Come with us!" Kate pleaded.

"Just GO!" Lois screamed. "We'll all die if someone doesn't distract them!"

The other seven wolves watched in horror as this scene unfolded before them. It began with Lois running toward the no less than ten drone aliens to draw their attention from the other seven survivors. She screamed and cursed at the aliens as she turned and ran down the trail opposite to the direction of where the group was standing, frozen with fear.

It was not long before Lois screams that were only meant to draw the aliens away turned into screams of terror that the other wolves misinterpreted as screams of agony, as if Lois was being ripped apart. They all pictured, in their minds, Lois begin savagely mauled by those aliens that had chased her down.

"We need to go," Humphrey said to the other wolves, who were still frozen in a mixture of shock and fear. "Now. We can't wait here for those things to come back." He hadn't intended to say what he did next until they heard Lois' screams fade away. "We can't let Lois' sacrifice mean nothing or be in vain."

"He's right," Nars said. "Lois gave her life so we could live to escape Jasper. We mustn't let her death be in vain by letting even just one more of us die."

No more words were spoken between the seven wolves as they took off at once. All seven of them were in tears as they mourned Lois and each silently thanked her for her sacrifice. They all felt chills go down their spines at the thought of those aliens mauling Lois. They couldn't shake the blood mental images of what Lois' mutilated body must look like right now as those aliens tore her to shreds and made a meal of her remains.

"Is there any chance Lois could have survived?" Claudette asked half an hour later when the group stopped to rest by the side of a freshwater lake. Those were the first words any of them had spoken ever since Lois had been separated from them and possibly killed as well. "S-She sacrificed herself s-so we could get away."

"I don't know," Kate whispered, for they had all agreed to _never_ speak above a low whisper for the rest of their time in Jasper. "It's been only half an hour…you heard Lois' screams and how they faded away."

"Oh, we can't even howl for her because it would draw their attention to us!" Claudette whispered miserably. Wolves howled for the deceased, but they all knew that was _not_ an option now. The noise would draw more of those aliens to their position if they did howl for Lois.

"We should just rest up for a few more minutes and then get back to traveling toward the mountain side," Kate said. "We must all survive to get over those mountains, to safety, so Lois' death doesn't become a vain one."

"It won't be, my friends," the seven wolves heard a female voice, a whisper, from behind them., "It takes more than a few aliens to take me out…"

That was when they recognized the voice as that of—

"Lois!" the seven wolves gasped in low voices.

"How are you still alive?" Stinky asked. "W-We saw you—"

"It's a long story," Lois said, "that I will tell you all another time if we survive this. Let's just worry about finding that mountain and getting over it before it's too late for us all."


	18. Another Close Encounter

**Chapter 18:**

**Another Close Encounter**

The eight wolves were so close to the mountains that served as a natural border for all of Jasper Park. Getting over those mountains was the only way to get into the park and usually by airplane was the wisest way to do so. But now, getting over those mountains would mean the difference between life and death, the only difference between finding themselves cocooned and having alien embryos implanted in their chests, for the few survivors.

They all knew that the drones Lois had lured away could still be following them, now even more hellbent on making them hosts for another generation of their species. With every moment the eight wolves made, they expected a swarm of those aliens to come out of nowhere and immediately drag them back to their hive to be cocooned alive. But nothing had happened in the short time, only roughly two hours, since Lois had almost lost her life. It was only another three hours, on foot, until they were at the peak of the mountain range, which was so steep that only wolves (and other canines, of course) could get up the side of it. Not even the strongest of those aliens could get up there.

It would be nightfall by the time the wolves reached the flat land near the mountain peak if they didn't waste any more time, but it would be perfectly safe for them to sleep in the caves up there. No slimy alien creature could get up to them if they made it that far on this day.

"Stop, stop, stop," Kate whispered. The wolves froze immediately. "They're here. All around us. Don't even move."

"W-Where are they?" Claudette stammered. "I don't h-hear or smell them…"

"We need to run," Princess said. "If we get to the mountain range, they won't be able to catch us. The base of the mountain is only a few minutes of running from here. They won't be able to catch us once we make our way up it. And there's a ledge near the base of the mountain we can rest on for the night."

A tree branch snapped before the wolves heard the now too familiar screeches and chittering of the aliens. Loud thudding footsteps followed these sounds. And then they appeared en masse from behind the wolves.

"RUN!" Nars screamed. "Don't look back!" he added as the wolves took off together once again. The aliens hellishly roared and screeched as they gave chance to the wolves for a second time.

"Go!" Lois screamed. "Go into the bramble patch! They won't be able to even tear into there without hurting themselves I hid from the head wolf and his followers as a pup in there—they gave up trying to get Noel and I."

"Don't stop!" Kate ordered the wolves as they slipped into the bramble patch one-by-one. They barely all made it into the patch before the swarm of drones and warriors crashed into the bramble patch. So little of their acidic blood was drawn that it didn't damage the bramble enough to allow them access to the wolves hiding within it. Not even one of the smaller drones managed to fit into the opening that the wolves had, as they kept on running toward the base of the mountain.

The wolves were all in the clear ten minutes later as they reached the end of the bramble patch. It led out into a canyon with a cave not far away from where it was. But they paid little attention to that cave. The wolves were only focused on the mountainside before them except for one. Lois. She recognized the nearby cave—it was where she had barely escaped with her life only days earlier. It was the cave where the aliens had built their hive when this all began. And now the last eight known survivors in all of Jasper were right outside of only, but only one of them knew what danger possibly still lurked in its depths. That meant the wolves weren't any safer in this canyon than they were out in the open, but in even more danger yet if they didn't get up the mountainside to that ledge.

But nightfall was already here before they even had a chance to begin going up it. And Kate's decision that followed told Lois that only she sensed the danger lurking within that cave.

"We'll rest here for the night," Kate said, "and begin heading up that mountain side as soon as we all awake tomorrow morning."

But Lois feared that there might not be a tomorrow for any of them if they stayed here.


	19. Siblings to the End

**Chapter 19:**

**Siblings to the End**

It was the same night that the last eight survivors from Jasper had escaped from the small swarm of aliens (which were no longer at the far side of the bramble patch, as they had all moved on from where they'd failed to capture eight more hosts for future generations) when Stinky awoke suddenly. He awoke due to strange sounds coming from the nearby cave, but he only woke up two other wolves. Claudette and Runt. The last thing Stinky wanted to do was worry the adults anymore—especially for nothing.

"Oh," Claudette groaned as she rolled over. "What is it now? Can't we get some sleep without interruption just once after what happened earlier?"

"I hear noises coming from the cave," Stinky explained as his siblings stood up. "We should check it out so the others don't need to exhaust themselves anymore if there's no need to."

"What if there isn't anything to worry about in that cave?" Runt asked his older brother.

"Then we just leave the cave and don't worry about anything," Stinky replied cockily. "We'll just go back to sleep and not tell the others that we went into the cave if there's nothing there to worry about. I mean, what would be the point? They're already worried enough and don't need stressed out anymore for no reason."

"And what if there _is_ something to worry about?" Claudette countered in just as cocky of a tone. Stinky pissed her off sometimes and she would just love to cuff him across the head as hard as she could. Maybe that would teach him not to be cocky. She knew that his cockiness would get him killed one day, even if she'd never said anything about it for obvious reasons.

"What do you think?" Stinky asked in a more annoyed, rather than cocky, tone this time. "Wake the others immediately and head up to that safe point on the mountain. You should know that. I mean it's obvious, Claudette," he added pointedly.

_You should know when you shut up already_, was what Claudette wanted to say but didn't. She just bit her tongue and let that stay as a thought in her mind. Instead, she said, "Let's just get this over with so we can get back to sleep before the sun is in the sky again."

Silently, Claudette, Stinky, and Runt entered the cave. The sounds continued, and even intensified, as the three adolescent wolves headed further and further into the darkness of the cave. It was a sort of a low, screech not like any they'd heard before, echoing through the cave. The three siblings were almost positive that it couldn't be the aliens. These screeching sounds weren't intense and loud enough to be that of the aliens. It was probably just bats, disturbed and annoyed by the clearly unwanted presence of the nearby group of wolves.

"I don't smell or see anything that the noises belong to," Stinky whispered. "But…" His words faded away as they looked up at the ways of the cave. He had intended to say "But there's something here, obviously. We all hear it," but those words had died on his tongue.

"W-What are we looking at?" Runt whispered.

But neither of his older siblings answered him as they stared upward at the dark and deformed structure. The three of them could see what looked like dugout tunnels within it but no signs of whatever had constructed this. The cave seemed to have been abandoned some time ago, except for the bats that were still screeching on occasion from deeper within the cave. It seemed that even the aliens, which had built this structure, had abandoned it as a result of the lack of decent prey in the area. But there was still obviously something living here—Claudette, Stinky, and Runt saw the large ovular shapes in the larger chamber they had just entered. They had still been heading deeper into the cave when they find these things. And all three of them knew what they were right away.

"Eggs," Runt gasped, then went back to speaking in a whisper. "These are their eggs…the aliens…"

"B-But that doesn't make sense," Claudette stammered in a low voice. "Their young are laid inside of living creatures…and break out through our chests…"

"Maybe whatever it is that implants their young inside of us…" Stinky began but his words once again faded away.

"W-What?" Runt stammered.

"…grow and hide within these eggs," Stinky managed to finish, but in a shaky voice.

"Then this means…" Runt began.

"…this is a trap," Claudette finished her brother's sentence for him. "I-It wasn't bats we heard screeching. It was the aliens…t-they made noise so they could lure us down here…"

"…and have more of their own implanted with in us!" Stinky gasped. "We must get out of here. _Now!_" Stinky did not have a chance to move before he was suddenly drug, screaming, across the cave floor. He had felt the bony hand grab him on his hind leg, but hadn't had a chance to react before he was drug away. When his siblings found him several feet away, Claudette and Runt already saw one of the drones cocooning their brother to the wall of their hive. It was secreting a dark yet clean resin from its jaws.

"Run!" Stinky screamed as he felt the alien secreting this resin all over his body. It dripped down like thick, dark water before quickly hardening to his fur and the hive that he was pinned against. "Just go! Get out of here, save yourselves and the others!"

Claudette and Runt, obviously in reluctance even though they knew it was too late for Stinky, both in tears, as Stinky continued screaming at the top of his lungs. They were not screams of pain, as the drone was not hurting him at all, but screams of pure terror as Stinky knew what fate would become of him: he was being cocooned right in front of one of the numerous eggs.

But Claudette and Runt found the cave entrance, which was the only way out of here unless they wanted to risk running past the drone cocooning Stinky for nothing, blocked by two other aliens. The smaller of the two was a drone, while the other, much larger alien was a warrior. Nearly twice the height of the drone standing right next to it and rather than having a smooth crested head like the drones did, the warriors had rougher, more rigid heads.

"W-What do we do…now?" Claudette stammered to Runt in a whisper. Not that whispering mattered anymore now as the aliens knew they were here in their cave, in their hive. "There's no other way out of here…"

"I'll distract them," Runt said. "And when I do, I want you to run—just run for it and get the others out of here no matter what happens to me."

"No, Runt!" Claudette sobbed. "We can both get—"

"RUN!" Runt screamed when the two aliens attacked suddenly. But it was too late for either of them to escape now. The two aliens had screeched loudly before they'd run at the two wolves, whom they immediately pinned to the walls of the hive. They screamed just like their fully cocooned brother still was.

And in very little time, Claudette and Runt were fully cocooned within the same dark resin. All that was still visible was the three wolves' heads and hind feet. The rest of their bodies were under the cocoons—and there was no way they would get out of this situation even if the others outside the cave had heard their screams or the screeching roars of the aliens. They wouldn't have time to save Claudette, Stinky, and Runt even if they had heard all of this.

Stinky had already seen it as the drone had cocooned him, but Claudette and Runt only just realized what was right in front of each of them. The sight of the leathery and oval-shaped objects before them all caused the siblings to try and break out of the cocoons, grunting and straining as it quickly proved impossible for them. They were eggs and the siblings had failed to break free from the cocoons that would soon become their final resting places. The drone and the alien were gone, but Claudette, Stinky, and Runt were now facing a much great danger. Two of the three eggs began opening at the top, those tops moving aside like four deformed flower petals. A loud screech followed as two large spider-like creatures lunged out of the eggs at Runt and Stinky's faces. The screamed, but any sounds they made were quickly cut short when these "facehuggers" attacked themselves to the brothers' faces and forced their proboscises down their throats.

"Y-You really fucked up this time, Stinky…" Claudette said miserably, as she saw her brothers' throats pulsating in a disturbing fashion. The way their throats pulsated told Claudette that those things attached to their faces were laying something down their throats. Just being forced to watching this both disgusting and horrifying scene make Claudette want to puke her guts up. It didn't help any that she would soon end up the same way her brothers were right now.

"You really d-did…" Claudette started to continue but stopped when she saw something crawling closer and closer to her across the cave ceiling. It was the one of the two aliens that had cocooned her and Runt to the wall, the smaller drone, coming right toward her.

"Oh, no…" Claudette whimpered. And then, before she could even react, the drone dropped down from the ceiling, right onto the cocooned wolf who began sobbing, screaming, cursing, and begging for her life all at once. But the alien didn't care—it saw Claudette as nothing more than a screaming mess of an animal that would make for a good meal after she was dead. And then she saw the drone stick its barbed tail through the lower part of the cocoon—she screamed in agony only seconds after it violently penetrated her in the most painful way possible.

"Oh…" Claudette groaned. She felt the drone's barbed tail being forced into her anally. "Gah…FUCK!" she screamed, feeling that barb tearing her up as he stabbed into her intestines. Claudette violently convulsed as she coughed up blood as her attack continuously forced its barbed tail deeper and further up into Claudette's body.

Blood began to drip out from the hole broken within the cocoon as Claudette died without uttering any last words. Her head fell limp just before the drone violently pulled its tail straight out of Claudette. And if she were still alive, Claudette would have felt her body tearing open and all of her guts spilling out right before she died. They fell out onto the ground below her dead body in a steaming, bloody pile.

The drone ran off deeper into the cave, rather suddenly, when it heard a loud roar coming from the deepest depths of the hive. Only minutes later, the drone stopped before a massive alien with just as massive of a dull orange-colored sack attached to its underbelly. This was the queen and this drone was the one born from Candu not long after the queen had come from this blind host. It was blind just like that host—Daria. It had features of her, specifically that it could only run on four legs, rather than two, like most of the aliens in Jasper did, as they came from wolves and other animals. And underneath its crested head, they were two wolf-like eyes—and they were a dull, creamy white just like Daria's had been; it was blind just like its host had been before her violent death that gave birth to this blind queen.

As the fertile leader of all of the aliens throughout Jasper, Daria's "daughter" would be the end of all life in Jasper with all the eggs it already had and would produce before the egg sack detached from its body.


	20. The Last Survivors' Breaking Point

**Chapter 20:**

**The Last Survivors' Breaking Point**

Kate woke up with a horrible feeling deep in her stomach, although she had no idea what with any certainty. She awoke Humphrey and no one else right now. But that changed quickly that Claudette, Stinky, and Runt were no longer sleeping on the patch of grass between the five older wolves. And a quickly smelling of the ground told them that the three hadn't been there for at least two hours.

So Kate and Humphrey immediately, and with extreme urgency, woke up Princess, Lois, and Nars.

"Claudette, Stinky, and Runt are missing!" Kate told the others as both her and Humphrey hyperventilated. "Th-they were all here when we feel asleep at sunset! Where could they have gone and not come back for over two hours?!"

"We'll find them, Kate," Nars assured her. "Alive. I won't let these damned aliens take them from you like they already took Daria, Fleet, and Magril from me. Now let's go look for them before it is too late if they have gotten into trouble."

"If they are in trouble or not," Princess said angrily, "I'll give Runt one hell of a beating as a lesson. This isn't a time to fuck around with our wolves and I must beat that fact into your children to get them to understand that, then so be it."

"Relax, Princess," Lois interrupted. "You can worry about beating their asses and teaching them a lesson once we've drug them back here…"

"Enough of this!" Humphrey snapped. "If you two, Princess and Lois, intend to talk about this way anymore, then shut your traps. Now! I won't hear anymore about beating a lesson into them in the future when their lives are in danger right NOW!"

"Come on!" Kate howled with anger that was directed toward Princess and Lois. "You two can stay here and act like bitches until you're old or you can help find them instead! Don't you forgot, Princess, that one of my sons is your mate."

Princess' tone changed quickly. No one had ever talked to her like that before. She understood where Kate and Humphrey were coming from—it was their children in danger after all. Princess would have reacted the same way if she were in Kate and Humphrey's situation.

"Their scents go into the cave…but don't come back out," Princess said after another check all around for signs of them, with Lois and Nars' help.

"Oh no…" Lois let out a gasp after she uttered that incomplete sentence.

"What?" Humphrey asked, only to receive no answer. "What is it?"

"I recognize this cave." Lois began whimpering, as she covered on her belly.

"What cave is it?" Kate asked urgently "Tell me! Please…"

"The cave where I watched these things kill what little had once remained of my pack," Lois explained without rising from the ground as she spoke. "This cave is where their hive is built…"

"And my pups went in there?!" Kate yelped. "We must find them and get them out before it's too late!"

Without hesitation, the five adult wolves, even Lois, ran into that cave barking and howling madly, as if that would do any good to scare off some aliens that had already slaughtered every other wolf in Jasper. But there were no signs of the three wolves they were frantically searching for. Kate and Humphrey ran one way while the other three went around the other behind in the seemingly abandoned cave. It was not too long before Princess, Lois, and Nars that the five of them were desperately searching for.

But this was not how they had wanted or expected to find Claudette, Stinky, and Runt. They were all dead, the results brutal at the hands of the aliens. Runt and Stinky's chests were broken open from the inside just as Daria and Candu's had been when they were found dead. And Claudette's steaming pile of entrails lay below her dead, still cocooned body.

"Oh, sh—" Lois began.

"How will we tell Kate and Humphrey about this?" Nars asked the other two, foolishly not thinking to ask it in a whisper so the dead wolves' parents wouldn't hear that question.

"Tell us about wh—" They heard Kate began but her words faded away when she and Humphrey saw what remained of their only children.

"N-No…" Humphrey stammered. "T-They can't…can't be dead!"

"No!" Kate sobbed. "Why? How could this happen?!" And then she screamed at the top of her lungs before continuing to sob. "N-No…not our children! What did we do to deserve something like this?! Are we being punished for something we did by having to lose our children and see their bodies left like this?"

"You damn fuckers," Nars snarled. "You aliens find it fun to kill young wolves?" he roared. "Come on out of your fucking tunnels and face real wolves! We'll make you all wish your species goes extinct!"

"Enough of that, Nars," Princess said sadly. She was the only wolf who could assume command of the group now, since neither Kate nor Humphrey was in their right mind to lead a group of survivors now. No one could after learning that their last survivor blood relatives, their only children no less, were dead, killed brutally within mere seconds of each other.

"She's right," Lois said, with a nod of her head. "The five of us _must_ get up those mountains as soon as the sun is in the sky again. If we even survive one more night here…"

* * *

**Author's note:** I'd like to point out that I have all of the chapters of this fanfic written in my notebook. I just need to type the last two after this and then the story is complete. I intend to get it all done today.


	21. The Alien Queen—Daria's 'daughter'

**Chapter 21:**

**The Alien Queen—Daria's "Daughter"**

Kate and Humphrey couldn't stop loudly sobbing over the deaths that none of the now only five survivors had expected to happen. Claudette, Stinky, and Runt were dead—the last two had produced more of the aliens by the time they had been found by the others.

Lois was trying in vain, severely in vain, to console the two grieving parents as Princess and Nars kept watch for more of the aliens. It was still dark out and they were all too exhausted to climb that mountain tonight, yet sleep couldn't come to any of them after what the five of them witnessed. Sleep would not be an easy task for the wolves because what happened in that cave told them that they were possibly countless aliens close to where they were. Dangerously close. Sleep was very unlikely this night. If they even survived it! In a matter of only a day's time, maybe a little more, more than half of their, from the start, small group had been wiped out.

"We won't survive the hour," Kate whispered in a dark, yet grieving voice, "let alone survive the night…"

"Don't talk like that!" Lois yelped.

"Why?" Humphrey asked bitterly. "You three know it's true as well as Kate and I do that we'll all die just like everyone else did."

Princess spun around quickly in an aggressive manner. "Enough," she said to them. "No one else will die if we tread into their cave anymore. It's only seven hours until the sun rises—we can survive until then even if we must use what little energy we have left to reach the safety of that ledge up there."

Kate and Humphrey didn't look at their daughter-in-law even though they both heard her words. It was as if they didn't want to hear what Princess had to say. They had just given up with the deaths of Claudette, Stinky, and Runt.

"Listen to her," Nars said with a low, guttural growl. "She can get the five out of out of this hellhole alive if we all just hear her out."

"Goddamn it, listen to me," Princess snapped. She was tired of their bullshit of ignoring her. "Do you want to end up just like your children? If so, you two can just stay here sitting on your asses until the aliens come to drag you into their hive and lay eggs inside of your chests! Or you can mourn them later, get off your asses, and climb up that FUCKING MOUNTAIN WITH US!" she roared at them.

Kate and Humphrey seemed moved, even if it was only slightly—which was to be expected since they just lost the last of the immediately family; all they had left was Princess and Nars, who were only related through two different marriages between their now deceased children—by Princess' short speech, even if it sounded more like a rant at them due to her use of language.

Nars noticed this but decided to say, "The choice is up to you two. If you want to die, then so be it. But we'll be damned if we die with you two because you can't wait until we are safe to mourn. Lois and I are saddened by Daria's death, yes, but we won't let ourselves die because of our grief."

"They're right, Kate," Humphrey said unexpectedly. "We must get to some sort of safety before we mourn everyone whom we've lost in the past few weeks. The five of us must get out of Jasper alive so none of the others' deaths will become entirely meaningless. Someone has to live on so all of their memories can as well. We can mourn once we are safe up over the mountains, where those aliens can no longer hunt us like we're prey."

"We it be safe to stay here on the ground, though?" Lois asked in a voice that shook with every word. "We already know that there is at least one alien in that cave, if not many more. We must not forget that cave is where they built their hive."

"I think that it's best if we get up to that cliff side," Princess decided for the group. "Even if we're exhausted, we can still make it up that short distance. And at least we'll be able to sleep soundly up there—the aliens can't get up to such an isolated bit of land. They aren't _that _smart of a creature."

No one noticed something massive, almost giant, moving around in the extreme darkness of the cave. Not even Kate and she was the closest to the entrance out of the five wolves.

"Let's get up ther—" Kate began but she stopped in the middle of her sentence when she felt a sharp stabbing pain in her back. Two things that other four wolves did notice followed—first a gory spurt and then a bloodcurdling scream. The other four wolves screamed when a barb-like object pierced straight through Kate's body, sending a cloud of her blood all over the front sides of the other four wolves.

And then the, at first, unseen attacker made herself known. It was a massive alien with a rough, crested head, standing several meters high as it emerged from the cave hissing aggressively and showing its wolf-like teeth as it did so. It was this alien's spiked tail that had pierced straight through Kate's body, through her back and out of her belly. Kate was already dead, the tail pierced through her stomach, and drop dripping from the barb on its end.

Humphrey, more than the others were, was beyond shocked by this. His eyes grew large and he gave his mate's killer a stare that seemed to come straight from Hell. If looks could kill, then that giant alien from whose tail Kate hung lifelessly would have dropped dead on the spot as a result of Humphrey's stare.

"Humphrey!" Princess yelled when the gray wolf moved slowly toward the alien. "She's dead—we have to go. Now!"

"No," Humphrey replied, not even taking his eyes off the alien that was staring back at him with its blind eyes. He knew this was the one that had ripped its way out of Daria's chest—there was no other wolf in Jasper who was blind. He knew Daria's blind was a trait that had passed down from her to this alien that had matured inside of her body before killing her with its violent birth.

"What?" Princess barked. "You damned fool!"

"It killed Kate," Humphrey growled, "and I will make it regret that!"

"Humphrey, no!" Nars howled at the gray wolf as he ran at the alien from which is mate still hung from the tail of.

There was a loud whistling after the alien whipped its tail at Humphrey. Kate's lifeless and still-bleeding corpse soared through the air before it crashed right into Humphrey, who yelped loudly as this alien's action sent him crashing into the solid mountainside. A snap echoed through the small box canyon—when the other wolves saw his motionless body, the three of them knew he was dead. Humphrey's twisted neck told them that it had broken upon impact with the mountainside.

And before any more wolves could be spoken between the wolves, the alien's tail whipped Lois across her body. Another sickening snap carried through the canyon as Lois' leg broken immediately.

"Run!" Lois begged in a voice that showed nothing other than a mixture of pain and fear, when Princess and Nars tried helping her up. "Just go—get up the mountain before it's too late for you two as—"

Lois screamed as the giant alien snatched her up with the double set of arms, four arms, protruding from its skeletal-looking chest snatched her up unexpected.

"Just run!" would become Lois' last words as those four arms raised her toward the alien's jaws. Lois felt its hot breath as it let out a powerful hissing sound, with its jaws vibrating rapidly, as the tan wolf continued screaming. And then her screaming ended when its inner jaw launched out of its mouth, right into Lois' head. It exploded like a small bomb made up of blood, skull fragments, and brain matter.

"I'm getting out of here!" Nars cried with a screaming voice. "You're on your own!"

"WHAT?!" Princess roared.

"I'm sorry!" Nars sobbed. "I'm sorry!" And then he was gone through the first exit in this canyon he saw, one that he had known about but intentionally neglected to inform of the others of. Nars had known from the start that it would come to this and he didn't want to die now even if that meant being the last survivor. That exist in the canyon wall was a small crevice that lead out of this box canyon and into another, much larger one on the other side of the rock wall that offered many more escape points.

But Nars was not any safer on this side of the way just because he had escaped the giant alien on the other side, he soon learned. The light brown wolf heard a roar, not that of the alien he had just left Princess all alone to deal with, but something else. It came out of the bushes not too long after Nars had thought he'd finally have a moment to catch his birth.

It was just like the spider-like creature he had found by Daria's body after her death, only _much_ larger and with tentacles in place of its finger-like legs. Nars knew it was the same creature that had ripped its way out of Lilly's belly not even a day earlier. Only it seemed to have matured quickly into an even deadlier predator, Nars thought to himself as he frozen like a statue. Only frozen with fear and not the cold, as it came closer and closer to him all so slowly.

And then he saw its "belly" block his view of the night setting around him as it pressed itself against his muzzle. Nars gagged briefly as it forced something down his throat, its proboscis, the wolf assumed. Nars knew that he would have an alien embryo implanted within his chest just like Daria had—and it would be a death sentence as he would end up like so many others, with the alien spawn tearing its way out of his chest in a few hours after this thing detached from his face.

Princess heard Nars' brief scream carrying through the tunnel that he had thought would be an escape to safety before it faded away abruptly. She heard him gagging before all was silently, except for the low growl of a creature that she assumed was one none of them had seen before now.

"You got just what you deserved," Princess growled, taking her eyes off of the alien before her, "you fucking chickenshit." And then she turned back to the alien, which she knew was the queen of all of them, once again. Princess also knew she was staring into the face of the alien that had ripped its way out of Daria's chest.

"Daria's daughter," Princess scoffed in a mocking voice but she spoke more aggressively. "You…alien bitch!" she roared as the fearlessly charged toward the queen.

The queen's roars echoed through the mountainous region as Princess' barking and cursing turned into screams. The queen's roared continued long after Princess' screams faded away with all other sounds other than those of the aliens.


	22. Hammerpedes

**Chapter 22:**

**Hammerpedes**

There were still two, only two, wolves who had survived longer than even Kate's group of nine had. Both were females—their names Candy and Sweets. The two old friends hadn't seen any other wolves, or other animals for that matter, in days. They knew that they had to be the only survivors at this point, but also knew their being alive was just pure luck and nothing more. These two omegas had no survival skills at all, and the last thing they understood was how to survive longer than alphas and betas could in any situation.

"Where are we now?" Candy asked the tan wolf, Sweets, who was slowly walking by her side.

"I couldn't tell you," Sweets said. "Where we are doesn't matter a whole lot though. There aren't any of those aliens here and we haven't seen one in some time. That's good enough for me right now."

"Shouldn't we at least find somewhere not out in the opening to rest?" Candy asked. "We shouldn't take the risk of being caught by them even if the area seems to be safe."

"Yes," Sweets agreed, but with a sigh. It was a sigh of just being tired of this; she wished it would just be over with. Or better yet, never happened in the first place! "But let's stay as far away from those slime lakes as we can. That's where they found Magril dead before this really started up. I don't want to end up like her with some alien worm or snake stuck in my throat."

"Point taken," Candy whispered. She was still a soft-spoken wolf but all of this had hardened Sweets to the point of her returning to her former self. Candy was a bit nervous of Sweets now, even though they were still friends. "I think we should head to the Saw Tooth Cave. After some looking around, I believe we are in Shadow Forest—the ghost has been haunting it ever since Daria died."

"How can you be sure?" Sweets asked. "About where we are, I mean."

"Look at how it's constantly dark here again," candy pointed out. "And don't forget about the cold chills we always have down our spines now." She looked about and noticed the dead, mutilated corpses of no less than ten aliens, holes melted in the ground as a result of their spilled acid blood.

"Dead aliens," Sweets scoffed. "You fuckers deserved what you got. I feel sorry for whoever did this though—that acid blood…"

"But there are no bodies of wolves here," Candy almost gasped. "There's only one other explanation."

"What?"

"The ghost. Daria's mother had to have slaughtered all of the aliens in Shadow Forest to avenge her daughter."

"Good," Sweets growled. "I hope she goes on to kill every one of them in Jasper. Not that it would matter now—we're the only wolves, and possibly the only survivors, that they haven't killed yet." Candy didn't respond, but seemed distracted by something moving under the surface of the nearest slime lake. "Don't you even think about it," Sweets snapped. "You saw what happened to Magril when they brought her body back! Do you want to end up just like her? Half eaten with a dead alien worm just down your exploded throat?"

Candy didn't reply at all when one of those very worms that Sweets just mentioned rose from the lake of black slime. It expanded its crested head while the others kept on swimming just below the surface. Candy was quickly mesmerized by its odd movements, even if she already knew how dangerous this "hammerpede," as some wolves had called them before most of Jasper's wolf population was wiped out by the aliens, was.

"Candy!" Sweets yelped. But her best friend ignored Sweets as if she wasn't even there. The cream-colored wolf trotted into the slime lake as if she was drawn into it by the hammerpede's mysteriously enticing appearance and movements. "Goddamn it," Sweets growled. "Get out of there, NOW, Candy!"

"But it's—" Candy protested. She couldn't stop following the hammerpede's movements with her eyes.

"I don't give a fuck what it is!" Sweets roared at her best friend, seeing no other option for how she could get Candy to snap out of this trance before it was too late. "Get out of that fucking lake now! That thing will kill y—"

Candy screamed when the hammerpede aggressively screeched before it slithered up and around her body, and the right down her throat before she had a chance to close her jaws. The gurgling sound Candy made as she choked to death on the hammerpede and her blood—the result of the creature being too wide for her throat, tearing it in half down the middle—made Sweets vomit immediately.

Candy dropped dead in the lake and as soon as she did, the hammerpede swimming around within her body tore its way back out through her belly with gory results. Her stomach spilled out with the bloodied hammerpede—the scent of blood then drove all the others into a violent frenzy. They stripped Candy's body right to the bone in half a minute's time. They were deadly accurate with their consumption of her flesh and internal organs—the hammerpedes didn't hesitate to even leave the smallest scrap of Candy's flesh behind. Nothing more than a bloody skeleton, Candy's expression stuck in a scream, floating in her pool of blood and the slime.

"Oh, fuck…" Sweets gagged once she finished vomiting for a second time. That mutilate of her friend had happened so quickly that Sweets hadn't been able to look away before it was said and done.

Sweets looked behind herself and screamed. There were more of those hammerpedes slithering from another of the slime lakes, clearly drawn by the noise and scent of Candy being killed, and Sweets' screams. They were coming right for Sweets across dry land. She only had one other option and it was just as suicidal as heading toward the hammerpedes on land. It was either risk the hammerpedes on land or running two or three feet through the slime lake teeming with hammerpedes that already had a taste for wolf blood. Then again, the ones on land probably did as well—Sweets couldn't know for sure which ones had killed Magril. They could've moved to different slime lakes in the time since Magril's death!

There was a loud splash that scattered the pack of submerged hammerpedes as Sweets jumped right into the slime lake before she began running for her life. This black slime was a bit sticky but it did nothing to slow Sweets down as she ran like hell for the other side. But even running like hell wasn't fast enough to escape that bloodthirsty pack of alien wolves. Four of them that had seemingly planned for this and came at her ankles from spots that she hadn't expected them to be at. Those four stripped Sweets' ankles of flesh in only a second or two.

"No, no, no!" Sweets screamed as she fell chin-first into the toxic slime. (Not that she knew it was toxic, of course, as she had never been foolish enough to try ingesting it like Magril had before her death in this very spot.) And then one of those hammerpedes that had just scattered when she jumped into the lake swam underneath her tail, and right for the first opening it could find into the she-wolf's body. That opening was Sweets' vagina. She was one step from being a virgin, as she had only had sex with her mate, Salty, once in her life, so it hurt extremely bad as the hammerpede violently forced its way through Sweets vagina. It was a tight space, considering it was almost entirely untouched by other wolves, which began bleeding when the hammerpede uses its teeth to get in when regular force failed its intentions.

Sweets couldn't even utter audible words as she screamed, feeling the disgusting horror of it slithering around inside of her womb where her unborn pups were growing. Instinct told her that this hammerpede had just made a quickly meal of them, but wanted much _more_ meat to fill its stomach. And then a hellish tearing pain went throughout her body as it broke out of her womb through its wall. Blood began flowing from her vagina like crimson water as a result of this. All the while, the hammerpede only continued mutilating and eating Sweets on the inside as it headed right up for her throat.

The tan wolf lasted until the alien worm that had violently violated her slithered up her throat, tearing it right down the middle because of how wide the creature was. Sweets died instantly and right before it broke out of her body through her mouth. Not even her usually strong teeth stopped it. They just exploded from her gums as the hammerpede shot from her mouth. And in no time, Sweets' dead body was reverted to a bloody skeleton just like Candy's had been. Also just like Candy, Sweets' facial expression was now stuck in a permanent, only toothless, scream as their skeletons began to sink under the surface of the slime like, which resembled a tar bit with all the skeletons floating in it.

Many skeletons a species that was now extinct in Jasper Park as a result of this alien outbreak, which would serve as "nests" for all of their killers. Many of the hammerpedes chose Candy and Sweets' skeletons over the other, older victims who had met the same fate as these two. These unearthly killers would patiently wait for their next victims to come around—if there even still were any alive in Jasper, that is.

**The End?**


End file.
